Words of the Divine
by Alley McNally
Summary: This is the "Words of the Divine," where the gods get to tell their story. This collection of one shots will detail the most important events of the two series "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" and "The Heroes of Olympus." This is not one continuous story, but a compilation of short stories written in the perspective of different gods. *NOW COMPLETE*
1. Story 1: A Fathers love

Welcome to the "Words of the Divine." A collection of one shots based on the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series by Rick Riordan. Each story details the perspective of a different god or goddess as they reflect upon the events of the series. They are not one over arching storyline. They are a bunch of stories that are too short to get their own story. This may be the first of many such collections. I do not know as of this date. It is to be decided.

The idea came from Heroes of Olympus. In that series the gods are relatively absent. They are doing things in the background, but you don't see the vast majority of what they are doing. Particularly Poseidon, he only shows up for a fraction of a second before the series ends. Which is a jarring contrast from the previous series where he shows up about once to twice a book. I thought: surely if he is being affected just as badly as the other gods. He would give a damn about what happened to Percy. Yet, you see nothing. Why? What was he doing during that time? What was thinking? I was dying to know the answer.

Those questions were the genesis of the series. Since then I have expanded to including other gods such as Apollo and Hera. This is not a comprehensive compilation by any means, but hopefully you will find it worth your time.

Of course, there are spoilers ahead. If you do not wish to be spoiled then please check the note at the beginning of every story. It will tell you which book this story takes place in. They will also be arranged in the chronological order for the most part. It starts to break down a bit once we get to the Heroes of Olympus. Since it technically takes place over _several_ books, but you get the idea.

Without further ado, let's get on to the stories!

* * *

 **WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

STORY # 1: A FATHER'S LOVE

 _Set before the events of the Lightning Thief_

Poseidon was not the celibate type. It wasn't in his nature. If he found something beautiful then he couldn't stop himself. Sure, Artemis could swear off sex, but could he? No, he could not. He was the ocean. He could not be contained for long. He loved mortals so much that it hurt. He couldn't stay away from them! How Poseidon hated Zeus for making him swear off being with them. All because of his irrational fear. Sure, it worried Poseidon about what might come of his children. All fathers did. They could get hurt. They could die. They could turn on you. It was the risk that one took when allowing oneself to love. It could all go wrong and there might be nothing that you could do to stop it. It was a risk, but there was nothing that one could do about it. For all mortals had free will. They could surprise you. You had to allow them to choose. You could not stop them. Nor would he ever try.

Personally, he thought it unwise to run from prophecy. The consequences were usually far worse if you did. Yes, a son or daughter could be the end of you, but they also may be your salvation. You didn't know until that moment arrived. Prophecies were like that. Unclear and riddled with half-truths. Only after it had come to pass would it be clear. Then it would be too late. You would suffer horribly for ignoring it's call. Zeus of all beings should know this. How many heroes met their end this way? How many children had he lost? Surely, he would have learned by now. Alas, it seemed that this was not so. For he forced this oath from both of his brothers.

So, Poseidon did what came unnaturally and abstained from making love to mortals. He allowed himself to be with others, but stayed away from mortals. For years he was successful. No new demigods were born to him. As it was with with Zeus and Hades. Granted Hades never really had demigods anyway, but he abstained as requested. Although, Poseidon thought that there was something that his brother was hiding, but he left it alone. Hades stayed out of his realm and did not press him on his activities. So, he returned the favor. He did not really care what he was hiding If Zeus cared so much about this pledge then it was his job to enforce it. Not Poseidon, he would not do his brother's dirty work. After all, he did not agree that this was the right course of action. He would not actively help his brother tempt fate. He would keep his end of the bargain, but that was it. He would go no further.

Finally, one day almost fourteen years ago his resolve crumbled. He found a mortal too tempting to resist. Sally Jackson was absolutely stunning. She was a queen among mortals. Questioned why he did things. She challenged him at every turn. She knew _what_ he was (She could see through the mist) and she wasn't afraid. She even spurned him once or twice. That only intensified his feelings. She was honest, sweet and so very courageous. Poseidon fell head over heels for her. When she finally agreed to his advances he couldn't stay away. He bedded her that night. They made love until the run rose. It was wonderful. He felt like himself again. He was as wild and untamed as the Ocean again. Doing what he wanted - when he wanted. To hell with Zeus and his damned oaths. No god could keep him from this woman. He wanted her and he was going to take her.

As soon as the moment passed he realized what he had done. He had defied his brother and broke his oath. He had bedded a mortal. Which always resulted in a pregnancy. It was the way it was with gods. He had a new demigod on the way. There would be grave consequences for this. Most notably for his child. Zeus would stop at nothing to prevent the prophecy from coming to pass. He would not think twice about killing Sally or their child. Poseidon could not allow that. He would not allow that. It was his responsibility to protect his child. He had to keep it safe. He didn't care if he got punished. He just did not want his child to get punished in his stead. He or she did nothing wrong. It did not ask to be born. He had to protect it.

It was why he took the unusual step of offering to take Sally to his Palace. Not for Sally's sake, but for their child's. Poseidon could easily make it so that the depth and temperature did not affect her and ensure that she could breathe. His child would have no problem with it by nature. He or she would be fine. Of course, it would mean that his wife would have to deal with his fling, but it didn't matter. So long as his child was safe. Zeus could not reach that far into his domain. Not without starting a war at least. And he would go to war to protect his child. That was his duty as it's father. He must protect it. Even if that got him or the world destroyed. He would do it. For it's sake he would risk war.

Unfortunately, Sally saw through his ruse right away. She refused his offer. She knew that would not be welcomed there. She told him that the offer was sweet but unnecessary. That she would find a way to protect their child on her own. She would find a way to hide the child in plain sight. So that no gods or demons would realize that he or she was there. It was a bold boast that he knew that would eventually fail. Because one day their child's powers would become so powerful that monsters could smell it a mile away. At that point he or she would get the attention of Zeus. When that happened then Sally would be unable to protect it. She was no match for the king of gods. No mortal ever was. This plan would not work.

Alas, there was no way that she could fight their child's fate. Just as Zeus couldn't fight his. The demigod from the prophecy would be born, grow up, then make that critical decision. There was no stopping it. That was painfully obvious - Especially now. The prophecy would take place. One of their children would have to make that decision. For he would not kill his own child. That was unthinkable. He or she was innocent in all this. It did not choose to born. He would not have it pay for the mistakes of it's father. That was just wrong. Poseidon could _never_ do that to his child. The child would live. Regardless of what happens next. His child would live.

If it were possible then he would have kidnapped his child as the day he was born. Taken him from his mother and kept him safe under the sea. He would have ignored Sally's wishes and protected Perseus Jackson. Alas, he could not do that. For celestial law forbid it. He could not interfere in mortal affairs. Even if that mortal was the mother of his child. She had a right to care for their son as she saw fit. He could suggest that hide him under the sea, but he could not force it. His son would not stay safe under the sea. Instead, he would remain exposed on the surface. Where Zeus could easily get ahold of him. There was nothing that Poseidon could do about it. He had to leave him there. God, how he hated that.

So, Poseidon did the best that he could for his son. He stayed away. His presence would only attract the wrong attention. Then they would realize what was hidden in plain sight. He had no choice. He had to leave his son on his own. It was his best shot at survival if he couldn't take him below the waves.

However, Poseidon could not leave without seeing at least one time. So, shortly after Perseus was born he snuck in his room. While Sally was asleep. There was his son was in all his splendor. So, he was perfect in every way. He had his eyes and his smile. He had Sally's face, but his father didn't mind. It was a good face. Poseidon couldn't help but fall in love. _This_ was his son, _his_ boy. How could he not love him?

When Perseus saw his father's face he light up. He let out a happy coo and begged him to hold him. Oh gods, it took every bit of self-control not to do that. It would make their parting all that much worse. Plus, it would also draw too much attention to the boy right now. He could not do that to him. There was no way that Percy could protect himself right now. He was far too young. He had to stay hidden.

So, instead he simply reached out and touched his son's head. He tried to show his son how much he cared. How much he regretted leaving him. As well as how much he regretted his son's fate. He knew that Percy didn't understand any of this, but tried to tell him anyway. A hero's fate was never a good one even in the best of times. These were not the best of times. There was a good chance that he would not live as long as his namesake. He regretted that most of all. The fate that his son could not escape from. He would be discovered one day. And he would then suffer a hero's fate. Whether he lived or died would totally up to him. His father could only pray that he made it long enough to make it to adulthood.

With one final pat Poseidon blessed his son with a final gift: his father's love and support. That would never change. Never waiver. Even if they were parted. He would protect and guide him. He would do his best to see him grow up into a man that he could be proud of. That was his duty as his father.

* * *

 _ **That's the story for this week. See you all next week!**_


	2. Story 2: Discovery

And spirits of the glorious polar vortex overhead I am posting story number to a little early. To hopefully lift the spirits of those who are trapped in their houses. I will, alas, going to work today, but if you are not then this is for you. Enjoy!

 **THE WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

STORY # 2: DISCOVERY

 _Set just a little before the events of the Lighting Thief_

Normally, Poseidon stayed away from his former flings. Once the passion was gone, he had no reason to hang around. He was not the clingy type of god. The conquest was over and he was bored of it. So he stayed away. It was far easier that way. It complicated things a lot less. Alas, this time he could not. Although, it was his son's sake not Sally's that he returned. Zeus had discovered what they had done twelve years ago. His brother was not happy. He threatened war if Poseidon did not give Perseus up. Which he was not going to do. He couldn't. Perseus Jackson was his son. He couldn't abandon him. That was not in his nature. He had to protect him. Zeus would not have his way. Percy had to be safe no matter what. That was why he returned to Sally's side. It was to beg Sally to send Percy to Camp Half-blood.

It was neutral ground. A sacred place to train demigods. Few gods would dare breach that place without earning the ire of the other gods. Yes, Zeus could still easily find Percy there but it was the safest place for him now. There were no better options. Zeus couldn't smite him there without raising questions and he couldn't send monsters to attack him. Not unless the camp welcomed the monster in. The barrier would deflect all others. Which was not going to happen. Zeus currently had no demigods at the camp. His last one was turned into a tree a few years back. (Whom he wasn't supposed to father either. Yes, the irony had not been lost on Poseidon.) So, he couldn't summon a monster into the camp. That was how most gods tried to get rid of unwanted people. By sending monsters to kill them. They rarely bothered to smite them directly. It brought up too many questions. It was far easier just to let someone else do your dirty work. More than likely Zeus would send monsters after Percy soon. Assuming that other gods didn't try it first. They could be very touchy about prophecies and broken oaths. He had to get Percy to safety soon.

Already, his son was displaying incredible power. He already possessed more power than some demigods would ever have. And he was not aware that he had _any_ power. Which made him invisible to monsters but that would not last. His power would get him into trouble. He had to get to camp. He had to learn how to defend himself. If nothing else, he needed to get to camp to protect him from his brother's wrath.

Poseidon had no doubt that Zeus would take out his anger on Percy. He wouldn't care that Percy wasn't responsible for being born. He wouldn't care that he had done nothing wrong. He would still kill him. Most of gods were like that. Even Poseidon had been known to act that way from time-to-time. No, Percy was in grave danger. As his father, he had to try and protect him. It was his duty.

Unfortunately, Sally stubbornly refused to listen to him. She didn't grasp how grave the situation really was. She didn't understand how angry his brother was. How he was looking for an excuse to kill him. For in her religion a god did not do that. Not so with greek and roman gods. Often children were punished for the sins of the father. Percy was a prime target. Once he had an excuse, no matter how tenuous, he would strike. He would kill Percy in an instant or send his minions against him. It was hard to say. Not that it mattered. For right now, there was no way for Percy to defend himself. If Zeus attacked then Poseidon would have to step in or else lose his son. Kicking off a war between the gods. He wanted to avoid that if he could.

Poseidon loved his children dearly. It tore him apart to have any of them suffer. It devastated him when they died. He hated that his mortal children would die no matter what he did. It was just a matter of time. It was in their nature. He would likely never see them again. That was the worst part. He would never see his mortal children again. They would go to Hades' realm and he would _never_ see them again. The tether would snap. He would have no further mental link. It was the worst part of being a father. The loss of your child. He wanted to delay that for as long as possible.

That meant that Percy had to go to Camp Half-blood. It was only safe place that he could take Percy right now. For there was no way to smuggle Percy into his domain _without_ Zeus noticing. He kept a close eye on the boy now. He would notice such a move. Then it would be the opening act of war. Which Poseidon was keen on avoiding. Sure, he would go to war for his son, but he would prefer to avoid it. His subjects would be caught in the crossfire. And Percy would likely be killed. His father did not want that. No, Camp Half-blood was a far better place for him to be now.

If only Sally would listen to him. If she could understand what was going on. How bad things were in Olympus. Then she would agree to send him there. Not cling to Percy for dear life. She was being selfish. She didn't think that Zeus would kill Percy 'just 'cause.' She thought so long as they stayed out of his brother's way then he would leave them alone. Poseidon knew better. He knew far better than that. Zeus would get involved. All he needed was an excuse. Which was only a matter of time. Things were not 'the same as they were before.' Even if it didn't seem that way from Earth. She had to act!

Of course, she ignored his warnings, dismissed the danger. She didn't understand the danger that he was in. Even after several visits she still did not understand. She still did not listen. She remembered that he was a god, right? Gods did not visit you multiple times _without_ a good reason. It was not in their nature. They only did that if there was something you could not ignore. He did not want to take Percy away from her. He would _never_ do that. It didn't matter that celestial law forbade it. He would _never_ do that for his son. Sally was Percy's mother. She was important to him. She would see him again. Once he was able to defend himself! Poseidon would _never_ try to pull them apart. She should know that! What kind of god did she think he was?

And he was a god. He knew things that mortals could never possibly know. If he said that Percy needed to go Camp Half-blood then he needed to go to Camp Half-blood! End of story. There was no ulterior motives. He just wanted to save their son's life! Percy needed training and respite from the inevitable tidal wave of monsters trying to kill him. Percy's blood was strong. Even if Zeus gave up on his ridiculous agenda Percy would still be at risk. It was time to start his training. Not hold his hand and hope for the best.

It was the only way to guarantee his safety. He needed sanctuary. He needed go to a place where the gods would be hesitant to enter. In fear of breaking that sacred oath to set aside this land for their children. Lest their children suffer the same fate. It was an agreement that they all made years ago. To leave Camp Half-Blood alone. They could visit their children just outside it's boundaries but never inside it. Nor could they harm anyone there. Not without breaking a taboo. Gods did not like that. They would leave Percy alone there. Why couldn't she see that?

Why was she being so stubborn?

After several attempts to convince her Poseidon gave up. She would not change her mind. She would continue to selfishly guard Percy. Percy would not go to Camp Half-Blood for the foreseeable future. Placing him in the firing line. Which was unacceptable. He had to act. He sent oceanids to guard him. To report anything unusual around him. They had to pull favors from the naiads to gain access, but they were able to watch him. For now, everything was quiet around him. That was good. His brother had not found him. Percy was safe for now.

That gave Poseidon time to work. He found a young satyr named Grover. Who needed a break after his recent disaster guarding the daughter of Zeus. He had one of oceanids whisper to some naiads about a powerful demigod in New York. Who _'might'_ be a child of one the Elder gods. Those naiads let it slip to Grover that this maybe true. The boy was so desperate that he would listen to anyone or anything thing. Regardless of the source. For one never truly believes a water spirit. They were as fickle as the tides. They often spoke in half-truths. Even to their god. Only a fool would not question their words. Take them at face value. Particularly naiads. They were the most unreliable sources of information. Poseidon rarely ever believed them. And he was a god!

Fortunately, the satyr believed them hook, line, and sinker. He took their advice and did not question it's source. How they would know such a thing. He never asked if Poseidon was the source. He should have but then again the satyr was desperate. As was the Sea God. He had to get Percy protection _now._ He could not delay. A seeker was his best shot. It was worth the risk of potentially giving away his son's position to Zeus. For it might get him the protection and training that he so badly needed. That would mean the difference between life and death for Perseus. His father had to take the risk. He had no other choice. Sally would not work with him on this.

If his plans didn't work out and they found Percy before reaching Camp Half-Blood then he had to prepare for war. For there would be a war. He would have little choice. Perseus was his son. He had to try and protect him. Poseidon knew that it might be in vain, but he had to try. It was his duty to ensure that he was safe. Particularly at his age. Perseus was a child. Not even aware of his true nature. He needed his father now more than ever. And his father would not let him down. Poseidon would protect his child. Consequences be dammed.

* * *

 _ **That's it for now, I'll see you Sunday for your regularly scheduled story! Ciao!**_


	3. Story 3: A Threat to Us All

A quick note before I start today's short story, I plan to change the release schedule from once a week to two to three times a week. That way you get more faster. The bulk of the work is done now, so why not post? Let's get on to it.

 **WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

STORY # 3 - A THREAT TO US ALL

 _A short story set in right before the Lighting Thief_

Zeus had become tired of his brother's lies and misdirection. It had become clear that he would not give up his son. A boy that he sired in defiance of their pact. A boy who was clearly a threat to their existence. It didn't matter whether or not the boy stole the lightning bolt. The boy was a threat. He needed to be eliminated. Even Poseidon should see that. No good would ever come of that boy's existence. Death and destruction would only follow in his wake. He had to be eliminated . . . now!

Too bad Poseidon _didn't_ agree with his assessment. He vehemently argued harming the child. He admitted it to his wrongdoing, but he refused to allow his son to pay for it. He claimed that his boy would pay for it in his own way in time. As all heroes do. What he didn't understand was that boy who is not a hero. He was a monstrosity, something that was fundamentally wrong. He was a threat to everything that Zeus held dear. It didn't matter whether or not the boy was a good or not. Nor did it matter whether or not he was loyal to the gods. What mattered was that he would make a decision that could either save Olympus or destroy it. A risk that Zeus could not afford to take. For he did not trust that child. Or any child of Poseidon for that matter. They were too wild like their father.

Sure, it might be different if that boy was _his_ son. He _might_ even be more willing to take the risk. To go forward with the prophecy and hope for the best. Even if he would worry constantly about the boy usurping him. Unfortunately for the child he was not Zeus's son. He was his brother's. Zeus would not tolerate him. For he knew how wild and unpredictable Poseidon could be. He couldn't take the risk that the boy took after his father. All of creation depended on that decision. It was far too important to leave in the hands of the son of a Sea God. There was far too much to lose. He could not allow the boy's continued existence.

Now Zeus knew that it would look bad if he just killed the boy outright. Eliminated him without the child doing something wrong. He did that before in the past and got an ear full from all the gods. Even Hera bitched at him for a while. He did not want to go through that again. So he needed a official reason to kill the boy. He may be petty, but he was still king of the gods. He had a reputation to maintain. He was not as free to do as he pleased. He was expected to behave according to a higher standard. He could kill a mortal, but he first had to have a legitimate reason. Or else it would back to the constant bitching. Zeus would treated as the bad guy in this story. He refused to allow that to happen. This was not his sin, it was Poseidon's. He went against their pact and sired a child. His brother was responsible for all of this. The boy shouldn't have been born in the first place. Then there would've be no need to smite anyone. Along with no one to threaten Olympus. It was all on his brother. This was _his_ fault.

Truthfully, Zeus did not want war with his brother. He had worked over the centuries to maintain a tenuous balance between the two. He carefully made sure that he did not overstep his bounds and offend his brother. He did not involve himself in what happened in the sea. Unless he had no other choice. For he did not want control of the sea. He had far too much to deal with as it was. He did not want to add to his responsibilities. Nor did he want a long and bloody war with Poseidon. Which it would be a long and bloody war. Poseidon would not give up his domain easily. He would fight to his last breath. Such a war would weaken _both_ gods significantly. That would allow some opportunistic God to swoop in and clean up. Zeus really didn't want that. He did not want to lose his domain. He did not want to fight Poseidon if he could avoid it.

Unfortunately, Poseidon was a stubborn as ever. He argued that trying to avoid prophecies just ended up in disaster. He insisted that they did not understand the prophecy well enough to avoid it. Then again, one never really understands a prophecy until it is complete. And at that time it would be too late. Both Poseidon and his son might have _destroyed_ the world with their incompetence. Did his brother really want that? How many innocent lives would suffer? Surely, he cared about the human race a little more than that! After all, he was known for creating quite a few demigods in his time. He couldn't honestly argue that one life was worth rest of the human race. Surely, he could see the truth. The boy was as much of a threat to him as he wants to Zeus. He would be their undoing. The child had to be dispatched immediately!

Not the Poseidon whenever see it that way. He was far too attached to his children to ever take appropriate action. How many of them will allowed to be scourges of society without any intervention on his part? Several of them had to be taken out by other gods or monsters before they could do more damage. How did he know that this one will be any different? The boy was only twelve! There was no way to know. That they hadn't met. His brother even admitted that the boy didn't know that he was a demigod. A fact that Zeus highly doubted was true, but it still proved his point: Poseidon didn't really know his son or what he was capable of. There could be terrible demons in there. Any demigod with baggage could be dangerous enough. A child of the 'Big Three' would be far worse. He _might_ have the power topple the gods. He may choose to aid their enemies and ensure their destruction. As far as Zeus was concerned that was an unacceptable risk. The boy had to die. If Poseidon agreed with him then the boy would already be dead. Alas, he did not. He continued to insist on protecting the child.

Now, Poseidon was not fool enough to tell Zeus who he was or how to find him. The little that he was willing to give out was scrubbed of any such information. That was no mistake. He intended on hiding his son and making him difficult to find. He would never give up one of children so easily. Zeus would have to find him on his own. Not that this would deter him in anyway. He _would_ discover the boy's location. But first he needed a reason to ferret him out. Which came in the form of his Lighting Bolt. Someone had entered Olympus and stole it. Truthfully, he did not know if Poseidon's son was the culprit. For he didn't even know what he looked like. It could have just easily been him as some other demigod. It honestly didn't matter. It was the perfect excuse to overrule his brother and hunt the boy down. Now, Poseidon looked like he was in the wrong and Zeus was in the right. His actions would justified. The boy could die and no one would question it. He would be vindicated!

Of course, Poseidon would never _see_ it that way. Even _if_ the boy _had_ stolen the lightning bolt he would not easily forgive Zeus for killing him. He _would_ take it as an insult and would respond in kind. There would be war. A bloody and terrible war. The sky and sea would clash with each other once again. Poseidon would not rest until his boy was avenged. It was in his nature: Complete and total loyalty to what he loves. It was his brothers fatal flaw. He could not see the threat for what it was. His feelings get in the way. To him the boy was just his son. But to the rest of the universe he was a threat. He had to be destroyed before he could threaten all of creation. This was not personal. This was just his business. Poseidon should have seen that and stepped aside.

Still, Zeus liked to avoid war if it all possible. While he knew that his brother being unreasonable he still had to give him a chance to change his mind. To see the boy as he truly was. A monstrosity that should be destroyed. That could not be tolerated or protected anymore. With that in mind he accused the boy of stealing his lightning bolt. So that Poseidon could see the boy for who he really was. Granted, he didn't really know whether or not the boy had taken it. He didn't even know what the boy looked like! The boy might've walked right up to him and he wouldn't have known it! It isn't always clear who is the godly parent is. Particularly when a child is unclaimed. And there are all lot of unclaimed children. The boy could be literally be any one of them. He did not know. He could be guilty or what Poseidon claimed may be true. That the boy had never been to Olympus before. Therefore he did not have the opportunity to steal the lightning bolt. Which would clear him of all charges. If so, then Zeus would look like the bad guy. The asshole who tried to eliminate his brother's son for no reason. That was something that he would not be able to tolerate. He was supposed to be the beacon of all that is right and good. If that _boy_ caused him to look bad then he would _never_ forgive him. For no one makes a fool of Zeus and gets away with it. Not even Poseidon or his son. The boy will understand that soon. His uncle would make sure of it.

For now he had to deal with his father. Who increased the level of his threats every day. He demanded that Zeus stay away from his son or _else_. He also demanded that Zeus retract his statements about the boy. He insisted that the boy was innocent. He had not stolen anything. Nor had Poseidon ordered him to. He demanded justice for him and his son. A threat that Poseidon could back up with actions. For he _was_ as strong as Zeus. Poseidon _could_ pose a real threat. When angry was he was more terrifying than Hera. It was best not to push him too far. He had to proceed with caution. He did not want to cause the very calamity that he was trying to prevent. Yes, the boy had to be dealt with, but he needed to be dealt with quietly. Therefore avoiding his father's wrath and a long drawn out war.

For if things kept the way they were then there would be war. Poseidon would stop making threats and shift to open warfare. Their _minor_ disagreement would be _nothing_ compared to what's to come. He had to find a way to end this before all hell broke loose. That meant getting rid of the boy _without_ Poseidon knowing that it was him. It was tricky, but Zeus could do it. He had done it before. So, he would put a bounty on the boy's head and concealed it's source.

In the meantime he would try to intimidate his father into submission. Now, Zeus doubted that this tactic would be a hundred percent effective, but it was better than war. If he could remind his brother just how powerful he was then maybe he would back down. He would surrender his son and allow Zeus to do what must be done. He was not convinced that this would actually happen, but he had to try. For the alternative was far worse. And as king of the gods it was his job to prevent the end of their way of life. He had to kill Poseidon's son.

* * *

 _ **There are two more stories for the Lightning Thief. Then we will move on. See you next time! Ciao.**_


	4. Story 4-5: A debt Owed-Son of a Sea God

I don't have a lot to say here today. But, since this story is a bit short I will include the last two stories in the same story. Enjoy!

 **WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

STORY # 4: A DEBT OWED

 _A short story set towards the end of The Lightning Thief_

 _What exactly is my brother's game?_ Hades thought after the Sea Perls Spirited away his intruders. _What exactly did he think that he would accomplish?_

It made little sense. First, he sent his son and his two friends right to his doorstep. Then gave them the tools to escape 'if things got too rough.' Which meant that Perseus and his friends ended up accomplishing very little. They just ended up running at the first sign of trouble. Utterly pathetic. But also infuriating. For Hades knew his brother better than this. He knew that there was more to this game then what met the eye. Poseidon would not send him his precious son without a reason. He would not risk the boy's life without a plan. No, there was more to this than met the eye. Poseidon was up to something. Scheming something. He couldn't figure out what that was.

Still, this was _almost_ what he wanted. He wanted to capture the boy to force him to give up the bolt. Then he would have killed the boy and returned the darned thing to Zeus. For as he told Perseus, he did not want either of his brothers' domains. They could have it. He has far too much going on down here to even bother. Humanity's population had exploded in the last century or two. Now, there were so many dying at a rate that he could barely keep up with. Plus, there were rumblings of trouble from Tartarus. Ancient enemies were stirring. He had too much on his plate. His forces were stretched thin. He did not need extra burden. He did not want their domains. He just wanted to right the scales agains

It was funny how the boy protested his innocence while possessing the very bolt that he claimed _not_ to have. For a second Hades almost believed him. The boy was quite sincere. He believed every word that he said. His anger at being accused was quite genuine as well. In that way, he was most like his father. Prideful and arrogant. No, Perseus Jackson _believed_ that he didn't steal the Lightning Bolt. He was even shocked when he found it in his backpack. He did not know that it was there. That was real, not faked.

Which ended being the most interesting part of the story: Perseus Jackson _didn't know_ that he _had_ the Lightning Bolt. Which would suggest that he was perhaps, _not_ the thief after all. And instead was the patsy sent to carry it. If that was true, then _why_ was he sent here? Did Poseidon think that this would somehow save him? Or was this someone else's game?

He thought about it for a bit. This wasn't Poseidon's style. He would _never_ play with one of his children's lives so frivolously. Particularly one as young Perseus. His pearls proved that. That was his backup plan incase things went south and his son got into trouble. For him, the only thing more precious than his pride was his children. He would _never_ frame his children for a crime that they did not commit. Nor would he use him as a gopher. That was not the kind of father that he was. No, he would jealously guard the boy. As proved by the gift of the pearls. Poseidon fully intended to protect his son. He would never play him for a fool.

That would suggest that the boy spoke the truth. That he _didn't_ steal Zeus's Lightning Bolt or his Helm. And he _didn't_ know who did. He was played for a fool. Which begged the question: Who did? Who was using Perseus Jackson as a escape goat and what was their true aim? He thought about it for a while: If it wasn't Poseidon and it definitely wasn't Zeus, then who was it? Who would gain from the brothers fighting each other? What did they hope to accomplish by sending this boy to his palace?

He decided to look at what would have happened if Percy _hadn't_ gotten away. It was obvious, Hades would have killed the boy. Which would have enraged his brother, Poseidon. But would have made his brother, Zeus, happy. For he would have returned the Bolt to it's owner. Afterwards he would told him that Percy was the thief. Which would have set Zeus upon Poseidon. Then there would have been war. A terrible three way war that would have left them all weakened and ripe for takeover. The more he thought about it the more it became clear: Someone was trying to force the brothers to fight each other. But who was it?

There was disturbance on the surface. A fight between Ares and Poseidon's whelp had broken out. Something that he normally would have never noticed. But his Furies were nearby, watching the boy. They found his helm. **_IT WAS ON ARES' HEAD!_** Rage bubbled up from inside. He screamed the name of the god who dared to steal his helm! Hades would not soon forget this insult. He would get his helm back. His nephew better be wary, for he would find him.

The fight ended with young Jackson being the victor. He stole the helm back from Ares. Then he did something that Hades could not believe: He gave him back his helm. Just as he promised to do. Perseus Jackson kept his word. Something that his uncle did not believe that he would do. After all, why would _he_ help him? They were not father and son. They had no bond. Nor had he sworn on the River Sticks. He had no reason to keep his word. If anything Percy had more than enough reason to spite him. Hades would expect him to go out of his way to defy him. It's what he would expect for a son of Poseidon. Yet, that was not what he did. It was very unusual behavior indeed.

It made him believe that the boy spoke the truth. That he had nothing to do with the thefts. That was he was innocent of all charges. And that Zeus had gone overboard again. He didn't make sure that the boy was guilty before making accusations. Making Hades' treatment of Percy that much more ridiculous. Percy had done nothing to warrant his treatment. _He_ drove the boy to _his_ domain. He forced him to go on a quest that he need not complete. He was just as guilty as Zeus. He let his anger cloud his judgement. The boy could not help being born. That was Poseidon's sin, not his. Just because he was born of sin didn't mean that he was automatically guilty. It doesn't matter how a life is born or who it is born to. What matters is what they do with that gift. Hades had forgotten that. Perhaps, he had spent too much time mired in death to remember that lesson. Perseus may yet prove worthy of that gift. Only time would tell if that would happen. For now, Hades would reserve judgement. It was the least that he could do. It was the least that he could do.

He could also return to the boy what was stolen from him. Hades took his mother as punishment for his crimes and to make the boy come to him. Sally had done nothing wrong. He had no reason to take her beyond punishment for the boy. Since he had been proven to be not guilty then this he had no right to hold her anymore. He could not keep the living. Only the dead. She had to be returned. It was only right. He owed Perseus Jackson a debt of gratitude. That could not be ignored. Even if he didn't like the brat or the fact that he was born.

So, he released her. Returned her to her apartment that shared with her lout of a husband. He knew all about him. For his death was fast approaching. Soon, he would be joining Hades in his realm. Then he would get the punishment that deserved. Down to Tartarus he would go. Cursed to enjoy all of eternity to suffer horribly. As was the fate of all the damned. Hades would await him. For everyone always eventually visited the Lord of the Dead.

* * *

 **WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

STORY # 5: Son of a Sea God

 _A story set at the end of The Lightning Thief_

Meeting Percy for the second time was an experience. He had a lot more sass than his father remembered. The last time that Poseidon had seen his son in person was when he was a baby. Babies don't talk back. They don't argue. They don't tell you that you're wrong. Like children do. They can't. They haven't developed the power of speech yet. Clearly, Perseus grasped that concept very well. What he didn't grasp was the importance of a filter. A common problem among demigods. They just had to get themselves into trouble.

To be fair Poseidon didn't mind Percy's antics. It reminded him of himself. Percy was passionate, opinionated, and so very bad at taking orders. He just had to question everything. He didn't understand _why_ the grownups said no. And that meant a great deal to the boy. What he experienced in Hades' domain was very disturbing. That threat was very real. He didn't understand _why_ he had to drop it. _If_ he could then his father would have explained it. But that would make things worse. Zeus did not take kindly to being ignored. It was not wise to discuss this further in his house. He did not feel like dealing with the wrath of Zeus right now. So, it was best to drop it. Leave it open for another day. For that issue would come up again.

Poseidon did not doubt his son's words. He saw something horrible rising from the pit. Something that could destroy the gods themselves. He felt it's rage and it's power. His instincts were correct: It was Kronos, King of the Titans and Percy's grandfather. If he was rising then this was not good. Poseidon would have to ready. For war was coming whether they wanted it or not. It was coming. Now was not the time to fight amongst each other. It was time to stand together or fall. It was too risky right now to push Zeus too far. So, Poseidon would give him what he wanted then deal with it quietly on his own. Prepare his domain for war. Zeus be dammed. He had to be ready. He just couldn't tell Percy that. It was better that he didn't know.

Poseidon had ensure that Percy was ready for war too. For they would need his son's help in the upcoming war. Perseus had to prepared. He needed to get stronger. So much stronger. As he was now, he would be useless in the coming battle. He barely understood how to use his powers. Sure, what he accomplished was impressive, but it was not enough. Not against his Grandfather at least. Percy would need to be a hundred times stronger. Poseidon intended to ensure that he gained that power. His father planned to send his son on as many quests as he could. That way he would build the knowledge and the strength that he needed to succeed. It might also suggest as to what he might do when he turned sixteen.

This was certainly _not_ what Poseidon wanted for his son. He _hated_ risking his children like this. He was not a cruel god. He did not enjoy pain. Particularly the pain of his children. He loved them dearly. If he could he would shelter them from harm. Alas, that was not the heroes fate. They _had_ to risk their lives for Olympus! There was no other choice. Particularly, in times like this. Percy would have to face death over and over again. There was no other way. Otherwise, he would either die or make the wrong choice. That was the last thing that his father wanted. It had to be prevented at all costs.

His father knew that Percy would not appreciate being used very much. Not that he blamed him. No one likes to be used. Mortals even less so. Their lives are so short and fleeting. They didn't want to spend it fighting off monsters and doing the gods' dirty work. Yet, that was his fate. He could not escape it. He could only rise to challenge and prove himself worthy. Which Poseidon had little doubt that he would. He was so damned proud of that boy that he could burst. It had been a long time since one of his sons had such potential. Percy was honest, humble, and powerful. His father honestly did not know what he did to deserve a boy like him. Percy was proving to be so much like his name sake. He might even make it to he was old and gray. Not all of his siblings were that lucky. Poseidon hoped that Percy did not share their fate. For he loved his son. Even if they still kept each other at arm's length. He wanted him to survive.

So far Percy was shaping up to be his favorite son. He was so much like his father that it was ridiculous. Hell how he pissed off his uncle was just like him. It was precious. Zeus deserved it. He was kind of an ass. He had no proof. No evidence that Percy was guilty. Only a 'feeling' that the boy was guilty. He shouldn't have accused him until he had proof. Which he would have never gotten. Since Poseidon _never_ sent his son on that quest. He didn't _want_ his power. And he wasn't angling to humiliate him. He made a point not to steal the weapons of other gods. Zeus should have known that. Yet, somehow, he didn't care. That hadn't gotten past Poseidon. He knew that his brother had no proof all along. This shame was all his own. He didn't need help from anyone. His brother made an ass of himself and Poseidon loved it! It wouldn't stop him from trying something like that again, but it was still priceless. It almost made up for everything that happened. _Almost,_ but not really. He would not soon forget the insult, the insinuations, and the attempt on his son's life.

His son.

His son was understandably angry at both at his uncle _and_ at his father. Percy tried to hide it, but he forgot that Poseidon was a god. He could sense his rage bubbling up from underneath the surface. He could see how hurt he was. He wasn't there for his son. He was angry about that. He didn't understand that he was there for him. Not in a human sense at least. Then again Poseidon was not human. He couldn't spend every waking moment with his children. He had too much to do. Too much to manage. Plus, Percy had an army of brothers and sisters that he didn't even know about. Even if none of them were mortal. His father _couldn't_ pour all of his attention on one child. It wasn't fair to the others. Poseidon _had_ to be neutral when it came to his children. He could not favor one over another. Even if that child was secretly his favorite. Alas, his children _rarely_ _ever_ understood that. They just wanted more than he could offer. It wasn't fair, but that was the way it was. He could not change that. For Poseidon was not mortal. He could _never_ fill the role that Percy wanted. He could not become mortal. There was no way for that to happen. Gods could not be killed and they could not become mortal. Poseidon would never be the dad that his son so desperately wanted. There was no way. He was what he was. He could not change that. No matter how much he tried. His son will have to come to terms with that one day. Or else they were never going to have a good relationship.

Poseidon may be a god but he was not perfect. He made mistakes. Like telling Percy that he was mistake. He was but that that did not mean that he wasn't wanted or loved. Children often take things the wrong way. Mortal children even more so. He loved Perseus. As he loved _all_ of his children. It didn't matter that he was a mistake or not. More than half of his children were born of a mistake. That did not make them unwanted or unloved. He wanted _all of his children._ Not just some of them. There was no way in Hades that he was going to leave Perseus to his fate. That was not in his nature. He would protect his son no matter what. He would even go to war for his son. It was his duty as his father. Hell, he almost did already. The boy just didn't realize it. It was better that way anyway. His father didn't want him to think of such unpleasantness.

Honestly, Poseidon didn't really know how to interact with his son. It had been years since he had a mortal son. And in that time the world had changed greatly. Children were different now. His son was no exception. They expected different things from their fathers. They no longer understood the concept of a godly-father. Or how it differed from an earthy-one. That Poseidon could _never_ become as involved in his son's life as a mortal father. Both his nature and celestial law forbade it. Instead, Poseidon's role in Percy's life would be a bit different. He would support him from afar. Watch and provide guidance from time-to-time. Then offer his assistance and power when needed. All he need do is ask. That would be his role. In time, Percy would understand this. Maybe even accept it. If he didn't then the consequences may be grave. For the life of demigod was often short and violent. They needed the help of the gods if they wanted to survive. His children were no exception to that rule. His son needed to learn this quickly or else it would all end in disaster. That was the last thing that Poseidon wanted.

There was one other issue: The Prophecy. It foretold that a child of the elder gods would make a decision what would either save Olympus or raze it. It was foretold that this would happen on that child's sixteenth birthday. Which was still a few years away. He did not know if the Prophecy referred to Percy or not, but he couldn't take the chance it didn't. He had to prepare Perseus. He had to test him. He had to find out what kind of man he will be. That way Poseidon could be clued in to what kind of choice he may make. As well as whether or not he would remain loyal to the gods. That was a detail that could not be overlooked. It was possible that Percy would turn on the gods. Damming them all to oblivion. His father refused to believe that a son of his would do that, but he could not silence the voice of doubt. His children _had_ turned out badly before. This one could be no different. Right now Poseidon had no way to tell. He just had to wait and see. For he was not going to harm his son unless he had no other choice. That was not what a good father does. Still, it gave him pause.

For Zeus was right about one thing: If a child of the Elder Gods were to go rogue then there would be trouble. Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades all brimmed with power. They naturally tended to give their children more of it than other gods. They couldn't help it. They just had so much to give that even a small fraction of it could be devastating. Their children _had_ to be kept in check. If they got too out of control then it would all be over. Poseidon knew this all too well. If Percy got out of control then he _may_ have to end his life. Which was the last thing that he wanted to do. He abhorred such things. He did not harm his children. Not unless he had no other choice. He hoped that Percy _never_ made it necessary to take that step.

Poseidon would do anything to ensure that it never becomes a necessity. He would guide Percy from afar. Teach him how to be a demigod. Show him how much he cared. Entreat him to remain by his father's side. That way when the time came Percy would make the right choice. He would save Olympus and prove that his naysayers wrong. He would prove that he was worthy to be a son of a Sea God.

* * *

 _ **Alright, that is it for today. I hope you enjoyed the two stories!**_


	5. Story 6: Brothers

Happy Sunday everyone! It's time for another story. This time we move on to the Sea of Monsters. There are only two stories in this particular book, but I still enjoy them just the same. Let's get onto it!

 **WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

STORY # 6: BROTHERS

 _Set during the Sea of Monsters_

Poseidon loved the fact that two of his boys had found each other when they needed each other most. Sure, he had a hand in that, but it didn't make it any less wonderful. He didn't know whether or not the two would become close. It was always hard to say. Children can act very unpredictably sometimes. Still, they formed a bond. They took care of each other. Just the way that brothers were supposed to do. How he wished that of his children treated each other that way. It would make his life so much easier. It would cause less headaches for their father.

Initially, Percy _didn't_ know that Tyson was his brother or even that he was a Cyclops. He made friends with him without knowing the truth. Only when he was told what Tyson was did he notice something off. His son could be so dense sometimes that it was funny. It seemed that he didn't quite have his mother's ability to see through the mist. It seemed that even Athena's children could see through it better than he could. His son was an idiot.

At least when Percy knew the truth he didn't abandon him. He took Tyson along with them and brought him to camp. Then during a fight with a metal bull Tyson returned the favor. He defended his brother's life for a second time. He did it all without hesitating. Gods, it made their father want to hug them both.

Once in camp, Poseidon answered Percy's pleas. He agreed with Percy. He didn't want Tyson sleeping in the stables _._ That was an insult. Tyson would stay with his brother in _his_ cabin. Sure, Tyson _wasn't_ half human, but that didn't mean that he couldn't stay with Percy. The cabin was for the sons of Poseidon. Tyson would sleep where he belonged. Not in some stable somewhere. Tyson was going have respect or they would have Poseidon to deal with. They really did not want to deal with that, now do they?

Besides, it would do the boys good to spend more time with each other. They needed to learn how to interact with each other as _brothers_. For they were brothers. Poseidon could easily confirm that. He _always_ remembered the children that he _sired._ With the sheer number of children that he had it was quite the curse. For at some point one or more of them would start fighting with one another. Which was the last thing that a father wanted. To be forced to choose sides. Poseidon did not do that.

He hoped that this _never_ happened between Percy and Tyson. They were so close. Poseidon did not want that to ever change. Percy was so worried about Tyson. He worried about his wellbeing. He even asked for help on behalf of his brother. That was moving to say the least. His sons truly cared about each other. How could he turn his back on them? Of course, he would help. He was their father. He loved them. He wanted them to be happy.

Although, Poseidon had to admit that he loved watching Percy's reaction to find out the truth. His surprise and dread was adorable. He forgot that his father has had many lovers. Not all of them were human. And yes, sometimes he ended up making Cyclops in the process. Like Tyson, he was a little imperfect, but he was still his brother. Percy needed to get to terms with that. The other children did not help though. They made fun of him for that. For a while Percy was embarrassed. A common problem among brothers. Older brothers often are mortified by their younger brother's actions. Now, technically, Tyson was a touch older than Percy, but doesn't matter. Percy was smarter than Tyson and had taken that role by default. Then again, a cyclops was not known for their intelligence. As such, Tyson had the intelligence of human child. Meaning that Perseus ended up in the role of a 'big brother.' Which was fine since Percy was a good big brother. It was a shame that he never had a human brother to call his own. It would have been nice to see. Even if that brother did not belong to Poseidon.

He proved his father right by the way he took care of Tyson. He never abandoned him. He never tried to drive him away. Even though was so terribly embarrassed by the whole ordeal. He even tried to cheer up his brother and take care of him. Perseus may have upset by the news but it didn't change that much. They were friends. They loved each other. And they would take care of each other. Making their father so very happy. He wished that all of his children treated each other this way. If they did then he would have fewer headaches.

Poseidon was glad when Perseus decided to take Tyson along on his quest. Somethings could only be done by a Cyclops. He would need his brother's help for this one. Plus, it would deepen their bond. They would protect each other. Keep each other safe. The way they had always done. Tyson could protect his brother in a way that no mortal could. And Percy had the power of the ocean on his side. Along with an intelligence that would allow them to succeed. They were a good combination indeed.

Eventually, Perseus ran into one of his _other_ brothers on his quest. Polyphemus didn't exactly share Tyson's attitude towards his other brothers. In fact, he was downright cruel. Which did not make his father happy. Poseidon did not want _any_ of his children fighting _._ And he most certainly did not want them killing each other! As Polyphemus was trying to do. Polyphemus would do well to learn from Tyson. He needed to learn how to take care of his brothers. Not try to kill them!

In fact, Polyphemus almost _did_ kill Percy. Something that wouldn't have ended well for him. For Poseidon would have very angry with his son. You do not kill or mane your siblings unless you have no other choice! Or else your father will be very angry with you. _You_ _do not want that to happen!_ It would not end well. Even for one of his own.

Fortunately, Tyson was around to help his brother. He got Polyphemus off of Percy and helped them get the Golden Fleece. All without killing him. He supported Percy the way Polyphemus should have. Alas, he had become far too old and crazy to do that. It was why he was on the Island to begin with. He could no longer be trusted. His father _didn't_ want to kill him but he could no longer be free. So he left him there to tend to his sheep. If he had killed Percy then Poseidon would have no choice but to punish him. That was the last thing that he wanted. Their father did not like punishing his children. Just as he did not like taking sides. Polyphemus was so lucky that he did not kill either of his brothers.

Polyphemus didn't understand what was going on. He was angry that Percy took his fleece and ruined his lunch. Granted that lunch included his brother's friends, but Polyphemus didn't care. He took it out on Percy. Something that enraged Poseidon. _You do not try to kill your brothers!_ He went over this before. He was certain that he did. Poseidon didn't care if the child was a godling, a Cyclops or a full-fledged god. You do not kill your siblings! You do not attack or maim your siblings either. That is one of the few rules that Poseidon enforces among his children. A tiring and exhausting effort, but is quite important. They were family. They should act like it. They should never go out of their way to hurt each other.

The thing that pushed him over the edge was when Polyphemus tried to curse his brother in his name. _You do not do that._ Their father _will not_ take sides. He will not harm one child to help another. Polyphemus may be angry and hurt but that didn't justify trying to kill your brothers. Poseidon decided that he would punish him later. After Percy and Tyson left. He didn't want his good sons getting involved in such unpleasantness. Nor did he want them to see that side of himself. Besides, he wanted to give them a chance to find a way to stop him _without_ hurting Polyphemus. It was a good test for challenges yet to come.

Fortunately, he was not disappointed. They overwhelmed and confused Polyphemus. Hiding the others under the waves. They worked as a team to fight their older brother. Then they slipped away while Polyphemus was confused and dazed. With Polyphemus' poor eye sight he didn't notice them slipping away. They were able to complete their quest without seriously harming their brother. Quite the achievement if you asked Poseidon. Polyphemus could learn a thing or two from them. Not that he would ever listen. He had forgotten what it meant to play well with others. It was best that he left alone with sheep.

Poseidon had no words for how proud he was of Tyson and Perseus. They were just as brothers should be. Loving and supporting of each other. They should be an example to the rest of the family. Maybe one day they will teach the others to stop fighting with each other. Or maybe not. Hey, a father could dream, couldn't he?

* * *

 _ **That's it for now. See you all next time!**_


	6. Story 7: Luke Castellan

OK, it's Wednesday and it's time for another story. I don't know if I properly thanked you for your support. If I haven't, thank you. It means a lot to me. Let's get onto the story!

 **WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

STORY # 7: LUKE CASTELLAN

 _Set during the Sea of Monsters_

Hermes couldn't explain exactly _why_ he reached out to Poseidon's son for help. It was true that young Perseus Jackson had some sort of bond with Luke. However, it nowhere near as strong as it was with Annabeth. Surely, he would have little reason to _want_ to save Luke. If anything he may even want to damm him. He framed him for a crime that he did not commit. Then tried to kill him several times. No, Percy Jackson was unlikely to save Luke. Yet, somehow Hermes believed that Percy would save him. He didn't know how. He didn't know when. But he believed that he could save Luke somehow. He just hoped that he would make it in time. Before the dark future that he foresaw came to pass. For Hermes did not want to mourn the passing of his son.

He knew that it was a lot to ask of the boy. It may not even be possible. For you cannot save one who does not wish to be saved. Just as you cannot guide someone to safety if they are unwilling to listen. He should know that. After all Hermes was the god of travelers and thieves. He should know a thing or two about getting lost. And right now Luke was lost. He didn't know the way to salvation. He did not even know that he's in trouble. But his father knew. He knew all too well what lay ahead for his son. Sometimes being immortal really sucked. He didn't want to know his son's fate. He did not want to know that it all might be useless. That he might be dammed anyway. No father wanted that fate for their son. They only wanted the best for their children.

So, he turned to the least likely person to save Luke. For Percy had a extraordinary power. One that Hermes needed now more than ever. No, it wasn't his ability to control the sea. Nor was it the ability to speak to horses or even his ability to stay underwater and never get wet. Yes, those gifts from Poseidon were extraordinary, but that was not the gift that he was betting on. It was his ability to inspire others and help them become better people. That gift came from his mother. Poseidon had little to do with that gift. Hermes could hardly say that he would follow Poseidon to Hades and back. Or trust him blindly. That was unlikely to ever happen. Perseus was different. He had the power to connect to almost anyone. He befriended the daughter of Athena, Poseidon's bitter rival. Then he made friends with a cyclops off the street. That almost _never_ happened. Cyclops tended to eat demigods. It was impressive. Even if the Cyclops was also a son of Poseidon. Hermes fully expected great things from Perseus Jackson. And after speaking to him he had no doubt that he would save Olympus when he turned sixteen. Whatever that decision will be Hermes knew that Percy would make the right one. The boy would save Olympus and his son somehow. It would just take time. Something that he was running out of.

So, he helped Percy on his quest. He gave them the cure to Circe's magic. He gave him a hint on how to escape the Princess Andromeda. He suggested that the boy reach out to his father for help. Knowing full well that Poseidon would almost _anything_ for his children. There was no one in this world more protective than him. He would keep his son safe no matter what. That would ensure that Perseus reached Luke. It was one of the few things that a god could take for granted. Poseidon _always_ took care of his kids. He may not choose to help Hermes directly, but he _would_ help his child. And if the boy agreed to help save Luke then it was almost the same thing. Hermes would have Poseidon's help on this. He would ensure that Percy reached Luke. The rest was up to the boy.

Years ago Hermes tried to connect with his son. That failed horribly. He tried to explain _why_ he couldn't intervene in his life. _Why_ he had to leave him with his mother. Celestial Law demanded it. He couldn't intervene in the lives of mortals. Especially if they were your child. It wasn't fair, but it was the law. It was there for a reason. For a long time ago gods _did_ interfere in the lives of their children. It messed things up so _badly_ for them that Hera pronounced that no god should _ever_ do that again. A law that makes parenting so much more difficult. If he could then he would have restrained the boy until he saw reason. Or maybe used his power to find heal his mother. Unfortunately, the best he could offer was Camp Half-Blood. A place that he would have to journey to on his own. Where he could try and find himself. That did not go down well.

They haven't spoken ever since.

Hermes wanted to bridge the gap. He wanted to speak to his son, but his son's anger kept him away. It insured that he would not listen to any fatherly-advice. He felt that Hermes had abandoned him. That wasn't true, but nothing that he could do would convince his son otherwise. He did not understand that in all this time his father hadn't given up hope. That he could change his fate and reconcile with him. So far that hadn't happened. Hermes loved his children. He couldn't abandon them even if he tried. He just wanted them to be safe and happy. To live long and fulling lives. As any father would want. He just couldn't be a mortal dad. That wasn't who he was! He was a god. Gods are different than humans. Oh how Hermes wished that Luke understood that.

So, he left everything in the hands of Poseidon's son.

It was gamble to be sure. But he knew all about gambles and risks. Yes, Perseus may choose to damm Luke or otherwise fail to reach him. It was very possible. But he had to try. For Luke was family and he didn't give up on family. He would fight for his son until the very end. Something that Percy was beginning to learn about Poseidon. Fathers _don't_ give up on their sons. It just doesn't happen. At least not with Hermes it does not. The rest of the world could go to Hades for all it mattered. So long as their son was safe and sound that's all was fine. For a child was most precious gift of them all. One could not waste it so easily.

"Good luck, Percy. I hope that you find a way to reach him."

It was going to be a long, excruciating wait to find out if his gamble worked. For Hermes doubted that Perseus would successful on the first try. It would a miracle just to get through to him. But so long as Perseus was willing to try then he had the full support of the messenger of the gods. He would gladly give Percy free deliveries for life so long as he could the impossible. Do what even the gods could not do. Save a mortal soul who didn't even know that it needed to be saved. To stop a son from dying a horrible death. It was a long shot, but he had to try. After all, he was Luke's father. He loved him. He had to try. It was his duty.

He was not going to lose his son.

* * *

 ** _That's it for this now. See you all next time!_**


	7. Story 8: A god does not die

It's time to move on to the next book. We start off the new book with the story of Pan's death. One of my saddest stories in the lot. Enjoy.

 **WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

STORY # 8: A GOD DOES NOT DIE. THEY CAN ONLY FADE AWAY

 _Set within the Battle of the Labyrinth_

Long ago the great god Pan was a force to be reckoned with. His scream sent his enemies packing. He was revered and feared. His power on par of that of Aphrodite. He was the source of the word _panic_. Even the elder gods respected his power. His strength came from the wild places. From the untamed. He was a deity that embodied the wild itself. Pan was something to behold once.

Now, he was a shadow of his former self. Sickly, weak, and frail. No one worshiped him or even remembered his name. Sure, some people remembered that Pan dude that Shakespeare wrote about once and that was about it. Many didn't even realize that he was a god at all. That was assuming that they remembered him at all. Most did not. Most went about their lives without sparing a single thought to the once great god. They carried on as if he didn't exist. Forgetting him in the process. Weakening him considerably. On top of that, they continued to damage and take away his wild places. Reducing his power further.

Over time he went from a powerful force of nature to a whimper on the wind. One that could barely be heard over the hustle and bustle of modern day life. He was a relic. A half-remembered memory. The god Pan was on his last legs. Mere moments away from death. A shadow, a memory, a whisper, and and a relic of days gone by. He was kept alive by those who still believed. But they weren't that many left. Most of which were _not_ human. Which was not enough. He needed more to survive. All they could do was keep him on life support. That was the irony. The power of the gods came from humanity. Yes, wild places and magical beings were important, but it was humanity who breathed the most life into a god. Their worship filled a god with strength. Along with the safety and wellbeing of their domain. For example, Poseidon drew strength from both the sea itself and the people who relied on it for their daily lives. They may not pray to him in name, but they knew that he was out there. Protecting them or dooming them. They thought of him everyday. That's how he survived. Even with polluted seas and a diminished presence. Poseidon could still live on. He had enough power to thrive. Pan did not. Few worshipped him anymore. His realm was shrinking. It was no enough to sustain a god. Pan could not carry on. He had lost the will to live.

Alas, a god could not die. Not even if his realm shrank and the people forgot about him. Only mortals could die. Gods could only fade away. Only it didn't happen all at once. No, it happened slowly over time. As more and more people forgot. The god would go from a force to be reckoned with to just a story, then to a whisper, and then would finally become only a memory. A god had no control over this process. Nor could he or she stop it. They only had a limited access to mortals. They had to let it happen. To experience the sheer agony of it. Then wait for the end. For the end would _always_ come. It was just a matter of time.

That's what nearly happened two thousand years ago. Pan had lost so much of his power that he could not hang on any longer. He was ready to fade. Only he needed a final blessing to pass on. So, he told the great satyr Lysas to spread the word. Pan was dead. No more. Gone. Sadly, the Satyr could not bring himself to believe. So that even when he shouted about the god's death no one really heard him. They simply carried on in his name. Praying and searching for their once great god. Which forced Pan back from the brink. Kept him alive, but just barely. He could not move or stay awake for long. He just slept and slept. Only waking once and great while to see his world crumbling before him. His existence was pure agony. What is a god that cannot _do_ anything? He would ask himself over and over again. It was a cruel fate.

So, he retreated to his labyrinth. He hoped that it would reduce his pain and hide away at the same time. Then, maybe, his followers would stop believing. Would release him and allow him to fade away. Which was what he wanted to do for so long. This was not living. It was simply existing. Which was _never_ enough for a god. _Assuming_ that he was a god anymore. Pan didn't really know for sure. It was so hard to say. And that was the worst part of it. He did not know _what_ he was anymore. God, minor god, spirit, or a demigod? Maybe it was none of the above? Maybe he was just a memory that couldn't quite die. Something that was not completely remembered or even remembered correctly. Just a memory that fluttered in the minds of a few. Who refused to allow him the peace that he so deserved. He knew that it was it was love that kept him here, but a part of him resented it. For it kept him here in this sorry state. Where pain and agony were his constant companions. He was almost completely forgotten, but not quite. That was a torture worse than death.

 _Let me go._ He would try to tell his few remaining supporters. _Let me go!_ Alas, his words _never_ reached them. They could not hear their god. They would not let him go. It was almost funny if it wasn't so sad.

Finally, one day a satyr changed all that. Grover Underwood, a searcher found him in his labyrinth. A satyr who's very job was to find him. A sorry job indeed, for it doomed to failure. Even if he found him. For Pan could not be saved. Only mourned. Grover got to see Pan's sorry state. How the familiars hung around him and waited for his death. Each creature represented a now extinct animal. Who should not exist anymore. Yet, they hung on because of their god. His power sustained them. For whatever that was worth. They were no longer truly alive. All they could do was wait and watch as their lord faded away. Then wait for their own demise. It was truly piteous.

At first, Grover refused to believe the truth. Even though he could plainly see the truth. As all satyrs refused to do. After a while he realized the truth. The Great God Pan was gone. Only his shadow remained. And that shadow was in sheer agony. He needed to be released. He needed to be free. He needed to die. Well, at least the closest approximation to death that is. Then again, gods cannot die. They can only fade away. And that was what Pan needed more than anything else. He needed to fade away. He needed to be released! Finally, Grover did what no other satyr had ever done. He accepted the truth and released him. Allowing Pan to finally get his rest. He could be like the wind. He was a god no more. He was free!

 _Thank you, Grover. Thank you!_ Pan thought as he faded away. He gave the satyr one final gift. His battle cry. It would prove that the great god Pan was dead. And it would prove useful in the days ahead. That was all Pan could do now to help his followers. One final gift before oblivion. He could do no more. It was time to go. _Thank you! Good bye! I will miss you all!_ The great god Pan was died a happy god. For he was loved and remembered. That's all he ever asked for. _Thank you!_

* * *

 ** _That's it for this week. See you all next week!_**


	8. Story 9: His Favorite Son

Hey all, Alley here. Time for another story in Percy Jackson Universe! Before I get started I want to thank you all for your support of this series. I was uncertain of how it would be received. I am glad to know that it was appreciated. It helps motivate me to write the next story. Whatever that will be. Without further ado, let's get on to today's story!

 **WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

STORY # 9: HIS FAVORITE SON

 _Set during the events of Battle of the Labyrinth_

Poseidon adored his children. He would almost _anything_ for them. Well _almost_ anything. There were some things that he wouldn't do for them. No matter how much they asked. Like help them kill one of their siblings. Or help you run a bastardized version of a coliseum. Where you just happen to force your brother to fight for his life. Along with breaking celestial law, turning on Olympus, etc. Poseidon had no intention of assisting in any way with that crap. If you tried then you were on your own. Good luck, because you were going to need it. He only helped his good children, not his bad. Well, most of the time anyway.

He was so glad that Perseus _didn't_ end up that way. He would have had to punish him for it. And he _hated_ punishing his children. It was one of his weaknesses as a father. He hated punishing his children for anything. He kind of let them run around, doing whatever they wanted. He only stopped them if he had no other choice. Of course, Percy didn't know that yet. Hopefully, he would _never_ figure that out. Otherwise, he _might_ start doing what his other children do. Cause their father headaches! His children had a bad reputation for a reason. Daddy didn't keep them in line. He _didn't_ punish them properly. A trend that he hoped to buck with Percy. That way he would _never_ have to make due on his promise to kill Percy if he betrayed Olympus. No father ever wanted to do that. It was cruel and unfair. It was the last thing that he wanted to do. He loved the boy too much to ever harm him.

Antaeus was a bad example for Percy to live by. He butchered and murdered innocents in his father's name. As if this would make him happy. Poseidon did not enjoy such barbaric displays. He did not want the bones of Antaeus' victims decorating a shrine to him. Nor did he want Perseus's skull to join them. Why in Hades would he want that? Percy was his son for gods' sake! He did not want to see him dead. Just as he did not he want him to have to go into that pit. It was sick and perverse. It made their father so very angry. Antaeus should _never_ treat one of his brothers this way. They were kin. They should act like it! It did not matter whether or not Percy was mortal or not. It didn't make him any less worthy than Antaeus. He should have known that. Of course, Gaea was his mother so maybe he didn't. Damn! How he wished that he hadn't created that one.

At least Percy managed to find a way to stop him. Yes, he had to kill his brother, but he had no other choice. It was the only way that he and his friends were going to get out there alive. He did not enjoy it. Antaeus forced his hand. It was his brother's fault, not Percy's. Poseidon would not punish Percy for this. It was not right. It was the only way. He needed to escape and to find Daedalus. He had no other choice. Their father agreed with him a hundred percent.

Throughout their battle Poseidon could hear Percy's turmoil. He did not want to fight. He did not want to kill. He was sickened by the barbarity of it all. He was angry on his father's behalf. It was a stain upon his father's honor. Poseidon would _never_ torture creatures for fun. It was not in his nature. To pretend that he would love this was sick! But in the back of his mind Percy also worried. He worried that Antaeus was right. This was really was what his father wanted. And that he wasn't Poseidon's favorite son. It nagged at him as they fought. It refused to go away. Even after he had won. Percy doubted himself.

The irony was that nothing could be farther from the truth. His father adored him. Poseidon was endlessly proud of Percy and what he had accomplished. He was his favorite son. The apple of his eye. The one mistake that Poseidon did not regret making. He was special. Different than his other sons. Yes, he was not a god. And no, he would not inherit his kingdom one day. That did not make unloved or unwanted. He was still his favorite. Nothing would change that. Yet, Percy constantly questioned this fact. Along with many other things about himself. He had no idea how what good he could possibly bring about. Or what an amazing son he was. Poseidon was one proud papa. He wouldn't want him any other way. Perseus was fine just the way he was. And no one, not even his brothers, had a right to suggest otherwise.

As expected, Perseus destroyed the Labyrinth and saved Camp Half-Blood. Slowing Kronos down a far amount. It would take time to regroup. Longer to get to Olympus. Percy's grandfather could no longer come straight at them. He would need more time to prepare. As would Poseidon and the rest of his family. They would not be giving up this world back to the Titans. He would ensure that his son reached sixteen. He would see to it that the prophecy was fulfilled.

Of course, that was a whole year away. For Percy was turning fifteen today. Something that Poseidon wasn't sure that he would ever do. A life of a hero was harsh and often short. Often they met their end long before they ever turn fifteen years old. Power demigods like Perseus were even more likely to die young. For so many were attracted to their power. Or wanted to end their threat. Percy was a bit of a wild card. Even Poseidon had to admit that. He understood _why_ some wanted him out of the way. That did not mean that he supported it. Perseus was his son. He was not going to allow any god to murder him without justification. Without a _very good_ reason. Zeus and Athena could go to Hades. _They were not killing his son!_

Despite their efforts Percy thrived and became a true hero. He made it farther than many of his other half-blood children ever did. And that was worthy of celebration. His son was another year older. That was more than a lot of heroes could say.

Perseus deserved his laurels. He deserved his celebration. It was well earned. And Poseidon _needed_ to be there. Even if it was only for a few minutes. Yes, he wouldn't be able to attend most of his birthday celebrations. However, he would attend this one. His son needed to know how important he was to him. That he had his father's approval and support. He also needed to hear from Percy what exactly happened down there. Sure, he already knew many of the details. He was a god, after all. That didn't mean that he knew everything. His father could not pay attention every second that Percy was down there. There was a lot going on. War was coming to realm. He had to focus on defending his home. He could not lavish the usual amount of attention that he paid to Percy. He could _only_ pay attention when Percy thought of him. The rest of time Poseidon was too distracted. He had his own stuff going on. So, he was missing a lot of information. Information that he needed to hear straight from Percy himself. He needed to hear his son's perspective on things. Percy needed to vent before he exploded. His father was more than happy be that valve. It was his duty after all.

More than anything else, Poseidon needed to give his son his gift. Percy would _need_ this Sand dollar in the upcoming year. It would save his life. He had no idea how _valuable_ it was. For it still bought so much when given to the right hands. For some it was more valuable than a thousand drachma. It was that _rare_ and powerful. Of course, only the water spirits and gods gave a damm about it, but that was for Percy to figure out on his own. Hopefully, he would spend it wisely. Not waste it. For Poseidon did not have the time or the energy to waste in making another. _This_ would be the _only_ one that he would get. Of course, Poseidon had faith that Percy would figure it out. He was a smart kid. He _always_ figured it out. Even when the solution wasn't obvious. His father had no doubt that this time would be no different. Perseus would figure out _when_ and _where_ to spend it. He had strong instincts. He would find the correct answer.

Finally, Poseidon wanted just to 'see' Percy. Yes, he was always aware of his son, but he rarely got to speak to him. As it always would be. Gods could not interfere very much in the lives of their mortal children. They would _never_ have a lot of moments together. It was not the way of things. He could not be the _'involved'_ dad. He had to keep his distance. Even if he wanted to be a bigger part of his son's life. It didn't matter. The law was the law. Gods were supposed to stay out of mortal affairs. The law was quite clear: He could not interfere in Percy's life. Beyond a few moments like this. His father hated that law, but he could not break it. Only bend it every-so-often. That was the most that he could do. Steal moments like this with him. It would have to be enough. For he could do no more. It was sad, but true.

By the time that Poseidon showed up the party was already going full swing. He could sense two mortals there. It was Percy's mother, Sally, and another that he did not recognize. He did not know if he was a brother, a friend, or a boyfriend. Nor did he care to find out. It was none of his business. So long as he treated her and his son fairly then he would stay out of it. He was not interesting or annoying. Like that other one, Gabe. Poseidon _hated_ him. That one treated them both like dirt. He was more than happy to send him the Gorgon's head. He deserved that curse. For no one treated them like that without punishment. That was a guarantee.

He could also sense his other son, Tyson. He was there at the party. A cyclops didn't really understand the human concept of birthdays, but he understood that this was important to Percy. That made it important to Tyson. So of course he would be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world. He loved his brother in a way that even surprised even Poseidon. It was almost as if they were twins. Which they were most definitely not. Not that mattered. They took care of each other and worried about each other. Just as brothers should do. He wished that _all_ his children followed their example. It would make his life so much easier. And reduce his headaches by a lot.

Poseidon politely rang the doorbell and waited to be let in. Just like a human would do. Yes, he could have gotten in on his own, but now was not the time for that. This was a formal occasion. He would wait to be let in. It was only right. When Sally opened the door she gasped. She _never_ expected to see him again. Which a fair assumption. He did not go back to his previous conquests. Like many gods, he would often get bored and move on. But he was here to see Percy, not her. She just happened to be there, that's all. He had no intention of interfering in her life any further. Her life was her own. He intended to keep it that way. This was about his son, not her. He would stay out of her affairs.

Although, it was awkward meeting Sally's new boyfriend, Mr. Blowfish. The man that he sensed earlier. He loved the name though. Blowfish were awesome. Poseidon just didn't really care about the man though. He just politely greeted both of them and moved on. He was not here for either of them. Nor was he here for Tyson. Although it was nice to see him again. Even if the boy forgot his strength sometimes. For even a god didn't like to be hugged like that. _What am I going to do with you?_ He thought as Tyson pulled away. He loved that boy, but this was not his day. It was Percy's. He did not want to lavish too much attention on his other son. That would not be right.

One thing was definitely amusing was watching Mr. Blowfish panic. He did not know that Percy and Tyson were _brothers._ He thought that they were just _friends_. Which was not true. Poseidon loved watching the man assume that Tyson was also born of Sally. That was impossible. Sally could not give birth to a Cyclops if she tried. Clearly, the man could not see through the mist. He did not realize _what_ Tyson was. If he did then he would have known that there was no way that Sally could have given birth to him. Of course, if the fool could see through the mist then he would have realized that Poseidon was not _human_ either. That he _was,_ in fact, the deity from myth and legend. He was not just named after him. But that was neither here nor there. While this may be amusing it was _not_ the reason why he left the ocean in a time of need. No, he was here for Percy. It was time to get back to him.

Speaking of Percy, his reaction to all of this made it worth it. He was completely and utterly bowled over. Then again it was the first time that Poseidon had _ever_ shown up to one of his kids' birthday parties. So, it was understandable. After all, this was such a human concept. Marking the passage of years by celebrating one's birth. Even a god didn't fully understand the concept. For him, one year was much like the last. It all blended together. For humans this was not quite as true. At least not when they were young that is. Each year was still distinct and novel to him. It may even seem that way to Tyson yet. It would eventually change. It would start to blend. Even for Percy. That would take time. For he would live a longer life span than any normal human. Assuming that he survived that long. Monsters and gods would be forever hounding him. That would not change. Percy's life would still be painfully short for his father. He would lose him before he knew it, but that was true of all his mortal children. No matter how long they lived. He _never_ had enough time with them. It was a fact of life. He would end up giving his son's body up to the fates one day. There was no avoiding it. It would happen. It was only a matter of time. But he could push it off for a bit longer.

He shook these dark thoughts from his mind. For today wasn't about death. It was about birth. The birth of his favorite son, Perseus Jackson. Something that Poseidon was immensely grateful for. He was glad that he created his son. Even if it broke his vow and caused trouble for himself. He knew that he shouldn't be glad about that, but he didn't care. He liked being a father. He loved his children. And most of all, he loved Percy. He was his beloved son.

Still, he had job to do and a present to give. So, he took Percy aside and asked him about the labyrinth. Percy did not hold back. He told him everything. As he always did. The only thing that he tried to hold back was the pain. He thought that he could hide that. That was foolish. His father was a god! There was no possibility what-so-ever of doing that. Poseidon knew when his son was in pain. He knew it that he was lying to him. Percy may not want to upset him or ask the question that burned in his mind, but he was going to answer them. Poseidon tried to show him how much he cared. He started by listening to Percy _without_ interrupting him once. Then he gave him encouraging words. Next he provided fatherly advice. Finally, he even gave Percy his gift. All signs that Poseidon really cared about him.

Still, Percy didn't quite understand. He was a little unsure. He just didn't understand his father. He wanted to, but he just couldn't quite figure him out. He didn't understand _why_ his father turned down his offer of help. Or _why_ Poseidon insisted that he remain on the surface. He assumed that it was because of something that he did _wrong_. That was not true. Percy had _not_ disappointed his father. That was _not_ why he was staying behind. He was needed here. He could make a difference _here_. Not in the sea. His father saw that clearly. Percy _had_ to remain here. Poseidon would not budge on the matter.

Besides, Perseus would be a lot safer on the surface. The war was not as intense there yet. It would be, but that was still to come. It would buy him more time to get ready. Plus, he was still a boy. He deserved some time to be a child _without_ worrying about such terrible things. He may be growing up fast, but his still wanted him to have a good childhood. If that was a bit selfish then so be it! He was his father. He didn't give a damm what others thought.

It was almost time to go, but there was one more thing to discuss: Antaeus. Percy told Poseidon how revolted he was by the whole thing. He was still angry about it. He hated what his brother had done in their father's name. Truthfully, so was Poseidon. He did not approve. It was repulsive and disgusting. He did not want anyone killed in his name. It was one sacrifice that he _did_ _not_ want. Just as he did not want to lose Percy. Antaeus almost gave up his brother in tribute to him. Thinking that somehow _that_ would make Poseidon happy. Why would the pain of losing one of his children make him happy? It was ridiculous! He would never ask for that. He had to explain this to Percy.

Poseidon put his hand on his shoulder and tried to explain. He tried to explain how the actions of lesser beings often have little to do with their godly parents. That they often do things that the gods _do not_ approve of. He had little control over that. How can he? They have free will. They make their own choices. The gods do not make it for them. Just as Poseidon did not make those choices for Antaeus. If he did then none of that would have happened. Percy wouldn't have been forced to fight. And no one would have died. Alas, that is not how it works. He said, ". . . well, it usually says more about them than it does about us. And _you_ , Percy, are my favorite son."

That made his son's day. His mood lightened and he started to grin from ear-to-ear. Poseidon couldn't recall the last time that he had smiled at him like this. No, that was not right. He could recall. When he was just a baby, looking up at his father. It was so sweet, so innocent that his heart melted. It rendered his father helpless. Just as it had back when he was born. Oh how that boy had no idea of the effect that he had on him. He loved that boy so much. He would move mountains for him if he asked. How could he not? He was his favorite son!

* * *

 _ **This is one of the longest stories in the bunch. Most of the others are for the Heroes of Olympus series and cover more ground. It took me longer to write this one, but I am happy with the result. What do you think? See you next time!**_


	9. Story 10-11: Cow Patties-Worst Idea

Today is the day. Today is the day that I publish the first of a couple of Hera-centered stories. Hera was one of my favorite gods to write for. She was draining, but fun. She is so mean and twisted that you can't help but stop and stare. How would one think that this is okay? It makes sense in Hera's world. That's all that matters. Let's get on to it!

 **WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

STORY 10: ALL THOSE COW PATTIES

 _Set After the events of Battle of the Labyrinth_

Hera _did not_ like to be defied by anyone. She was the Queen of the gods and she expected respect. She did not care if you liked her or not. So long as you respected her and followed her commands then she was fine. She would leave you in peace. Even if she did not like you. Like that brat, Perseus Jackson. Yes, he was annoying but he did not defy her. He had not quite earned her ire. Unlike a certain daughter of Athena. No, that one deserved everything that she got. You do not _bad mouth_ the Queen of the gods. Period.

" _You're_ the one who doesn't belong, Queen Hera. So next time, thanks . . . but no thanks." That's what the brat said to Hera after she generously assisted them in their quest.

Sure, her little bastard of a boyfriend was rude too, but at least he had the good sense to backdown. When it counted Annabeth did not. She openly and honestly despised the Queen of Gods. Told her to leave. As if she was some kind of meddling witch! Unforgivable! No one makes a fool of Hera and gets away with it. No one. She would make sure that the girl regretted her words. For one did not mess with her and expect to get away with it. This was a fact.

Now, if Annabeth was a god, her revenge would have been so much easier. She could have done one of many horrible things to her. Like throw her off a mountain or throw her in Tartarus. Or something else equally as nasty. Her revenge would have been swift and oh so wonderful. There was a reason _why_ Zeus gave into her so much. It wasn't just because of her beauty. She had a way to torture anything into submission. It was her finest trait. Her best feature if you will. She was proud of it. For no one would deny her. It was a fact.

Alas, celestial law forbid the rough treatment of the girl. She could not kill the girl. Nor could she throw her in Tartarus. She couldn't even throw her off a mountain! That would sadly kill her. That get her in trouble with _both_ Athena _and_ Zeus. Something that Hera was anxious to avoid right now. She wanted to remain on their good sides for now. Plus, she couldn't go around breaking her own rules. If she did then it would look really bad. And she hated that.

She would have to be more creative. Make due with a more low-key curse. One that was completely non lethal and harmless. That would only _annoy_ the girl. As Hera had no right to interfere in her life. She could not do as she pleased. Not with a mortal girl who was not pledged to her service. Hera would not get the revenge that she deserved. Sad, but true.

So instead, Hera sent Annabeth a present everyday. She sent the girl her sacred animal, the cow to her path. There it would defecate all over it. Once she was not looking, of course. Making as many cow patties as possible before leaving. Making sure that she had a fresh load of crap everyday. It was Hera's kind way of saying 'I hate you' and 'you smell like shit.' All without saying a word! She truly was a kind and benevolent goddess. She could tell you what she thought of you by a single gesture of goodwill. How could any other god top that?

Now, one might say that Hera should forgive the girl for misspeaking. For she was just a child and one of lesser intellect. That did not forgive her inexcusable behavior. She should have known her place. Annabeth was a demigod and Hera was the Queen of the Gods. She should have known her place. Annabeth should have said _nothing!_ Just accepted the help and not criticized her matriarch. Yes, Perseus was technically the one who suggested that she only cared about the _perfect_ family. However, Annabeth was the one who wouldn't back down. Who did not take her warnings. Who rejected her. Her! She was the Queen of the Gods! She was the one to reject you not the other way around!

So, she tortured the girl everyday. And she enjoyed every minute of it. All while her husband looked the other way. He didn't care about his granddaughter very much. Then again, he barely cared about his own children let alone his grandchildren! So, that was nothing new. The only one who seemed a bit annoyed was Athena. She had been giving her some pretty cold stares lately. Which was a tad annoying but tolerable. Since she said nothing about her daughter's torment. For she knew that the consequences would be far worse if she did. Hera would not have to hold back on Athena. She would get the full brunt of her Queen's anger. No one child was worth that. Particularly since it was only cow patties. Big, stinky cow patties. That always seemed to find their way under Annabeth's shoes. Annoying both her and her family. Making the entire enterprise worth it.

For no one insults Hera and gets away with it. No one.

* * *

 ** _I love this story, but it's a bit short. So, let's move on to the Titan's Curse!_**

* * *

 **WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

STORY 11: THE WORST IDEA

 _Set during the Titan's Curse_

Apollo has a lot of great ideas. Poetry, music, medicine, and prophecy. All worthy of song and dance (which you should totally thank Apollo for). He is quite literally a fountain of great ideas! At least, if you ask Apollo that is. However, he doesn't always have good ideas. Sometimes he makes mistakes. Like letting someone else drive his chariot. Sure, it didn't work the last someone tried that, but hey, this was totally different scenario. For he _wasn't_ Helios and Thalia _wasn't_ Phaethon. So, what could go wrong, right?

So, yeah, it was a really bad idea. Sure, his chariot provided more protection than Helios' model. And yes, it was easier to drive in car form. And of course, he was there to guide her and the like. That didn't mean that she could do this. She was far too nervous, far too stiff to safety pilot it. That should have been painfully obvious from the start, but nope Apollo didn't see that. Sometimes he just can't see the obvious.

But, hey it didn't go as badly as last time . . .

Nobody burned up. Nobody died. Everyone ended up safe and sound on the ground. Sure there were a few singed trees, but that's no big deal, right? After all Apollo was able to put that right out. No harm, no foul, right?

His father might have something else to say about that.

Zeus would not be happy at what happened. Particularly, since he kinda almost got his little sister killed. Along with a bunch of hunters and half-bloods, but he wouldn't care about that, would he? What matters is that they made it on terra-firma without an major incident. And Thalia learned a thing or two about flying. Which should be good for her. Since she is the daughter of Zeus. The sky is her domain! She shouldn't fear it. She should embrace it!

As he watched all the children pour out of the car, sick as a dogs he began to wonder. Thalia looked she wanted to cry. Perseus looked a little green along the gills. And that Satyr looked like he was actually going to puke. Along with a couple of others who looked to be in about as bad shape. Which never a good sign. He could think of several gods that have been offended today. There was Zeus, Poseidon, along with whoever were the parents of Nico and the hunters. Just because they had sworn themselves to Artemis didn't mean that there parents were not still involved. There was no doubt that Apollo was not going to have a good time going home tonight. He was going to get an ear full from his family.

Zeus would say, "The chariot is not safe! You can't let children drive it! Let alone my daughter! You almost killed her and set the eastern seaboard ablaze!"

And Poseidon would say, "You almost killed my son with that stunt of yours. If you try that ever again with Percy in the car, I'll destroy you."

While the others may simply give him dirty looks or whisper behind his back. Since he didn't know who they were he couldn't exactly picture what they would say. Not that it mattered for it would be equally unpleasant. For even a god had to be cautious not to offend another god. Particularly, if the offended party happened to be stronger. The results often tended to be painful.

Apollo knew this far too well. He had been punished far too many times by his father to count. Alas, Zeus was not as kind of a god as his uncle was. He did not stay his hand when it came to children. Often he ruled with an iron fist. Securing loyalty and obedience though fear and intimidation over trust and kindness. Particularly, with his male children. He feared that one day either Apollo or one of his brothers would surpass him. Then take his place as King of the Gods. He did not understand that Apollo had no desire to take his place. He was happy with the life that he enjoyed now. He did not want to ruin it with more responsibility and more annoyances. Nor did he wish to worry about _his_ sons trying to take over. Apollo was happy the way things were. He did not want to incur the wrath of his father.

Neither did he want to incur the wrath of Poseidon. His uncle was known to be very protective of his kids. That boy didn't know just how protective his father really was. Or how many enemies had been punished for 'messing with his boy.' Or how many wars were started by harming a child of Poseidon. It was true that the Sea God was kind and gentle god, but he was still just as terrifying as his brother when he wanted to be. No one offended Poseidon got away with it. Apollo did not want to get on his 'bad list.' He did not want to kill his cousin. That was not good for his health. He was glad that the boy made it out okay.

To summarize, it was not wise to offend either of them. Regardless of whether or not you were a god yourself. It was best to stay on their good side and the good side of whoever sired Nico and the hunters. With his luck one of them could be a child of Hades! That would be so much worse. He tended _not_ to forgive those who offended him. No, this was not a good idea for a long and healthy life. And Apollo wanted to live. He would _never_ risk their wrath ever again.

Still, he was stuck with cleaning up after his debacle. He would have to think of a clever strategy to apologize to both of them by the end of the day. Then find a way to apologize to whoever sired the other ones. He was not going to live his down for centuries! For sure, he was going to have to apologize for a while. Kiss some ass and hope for the best. This was a terrible idea! One of his worst. How did he come up with it again?

* * *

 _ **That's it for now. I hope that you enjoyed these two! See ya.**_


	10. Story 12: Old Man of the Sea

So, I have a confession to make: I made an error. I put the Battle of Labyrinth before Titan's Curse. It's actually the other way around. However, since I already posted those stories, I'll just go on from here. It doesn't make a huge difference in the end. With that mentioned, let's get on to the story!

 **WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

STORY #12: OLD MAN OF THE SEA

 _Set during the events of the Titan's Curse_

Nereus loved relaxing and enjoying life. Day after day he would sit on a dirty dock and bask in the sun. Not a care in the world. No gods or their pain-in-the-ass children to deal with. He would just sit and stew in his filth. Now, some gods and creatures preferred being clean and smelling nice. Not Nereus. Nope, he liked it stinky; stinky and gross. It kept curious onlookers far, far away. For he didn't want to get involved in any quest to save Olympus. Those bastards could stew in their juices for all he cared. He was _not_ going to help them! Nor was he going to help anyone else for that matter. For Nereus hated everyone and everything besides his smelly, disgusting bums. They reeked of humanity. Which kept the heroes and their monsters at bay. Just the way he liked it.

Sure, one could say that he was a little angry about what happened thousands of years ago. You could even say that he was holding a grudge! And maybe that was true. He did hate Poseidon and the other Olympians. But mostly he hated Poseidon. That bastard kicked him out his home! That really got into his crawl. He was living the good life. Ruling the seas. Making a mess of things. Being the big shot. All that good Lord of the Seas bullshit. He could have done that forever and would have never complained. So what some of his subjects complained? They could go live on land if they wanted to! He didn't care. He was king! They had to do what he said.

He really was angry about being kicked out. He really held a grudge against Poseidon, but he also liked the complete and total lack of responsibility that he now enjoyed. No one looked to him for help. Everyone left him alone. It was almost as good as being the god in charge! So, let that annoying upstart deal with the sea. Nereus would enjoy a peaceful and boring retirement. He was happy just being a bum. It was almost as good as being king, _almost_.

The only annoying part of this menial existence was that from time-to-time heroes would try to shake him down. Try to milk him for information. As if he wanted to help them! If they wanted information then why don't they ask their god-forsaken parents?! They needed to leave him alone! After all, their parents seized power. Now they have to deal with the consequences. Not Nereus, he has no court, no palace, or a place to call home. He is truly homeless like his human friends. He was a complete and utter waste of space. And that's the way he liked it. He refused to allow anyone to change that.

One day a new kid showed up on the docks. On the surface he looked homeless and destitute, but Nereus knew better. He wasn't hungry, he wasn't desperate, or hopeless. He had purpose and drive. Something that these bums out here did not have. Plus, he smelled nice. He smelled just like the sea and that bastard Poseidon. He tried to cover it up. He tried to mask his scent, but it was no good. For no amount of coverup was going to wash that away. No, this boy wasn't like the others. He wasn't quite human. He had to be some kind of demigod. That meant he was trouble. Nereus wanted _nothing_ to do with him.

Now, Nereus wanted to made a hasty exit. The sea was right there, but instinct told him to stay. It told him that the boy could follow him somehow. That it was not an option. It was provably the hint of Poseidon on him. Yeah, that was it. He _might_ be the son of the Sea God. If so, running was not an option. Not yet, at least. He would watch the boy and see what he did. How he behaved. Then he could confirm his suspicion on _which_ Olympian sired him. Which would allow him able to deal with the brat more effectively.

They sat there for quite a while. The boy pretended not to notice him. All while Nereus pretended to sleep. No one moved or said a darned thing. They just waited and waited. It was quite the stalemate! No one wanted to make the first move. No one wanted to show their hand just yet.

Being this close to the boy told Nereus a lot about him. He realized that the boy was far more desperate than he first appeared. It seemed that he wanted to find someone or something. What exactly he was looking for Nereus didn't know. Nor did he care. That was not his business, not his battle. He didn't care about this brat or his problems. He could stick up his pipe and smoke it for all he cared. He wanted the bastard gone! He did not want to help him.

Alas, it could not stay that way forever. For the boy was not willing to wait any longer. He launched himself at him. The fight had begun. They wrestled for a while. Nereus started to scream bloody-murder. Trying to attract the attention of everyone around them. Something that he _never_ liked to do. However, this was best option to get the bastard to run away. Demigods did not like attention drawn to them during one of their 'quests.' If he got enough attention then maybe the boy would let go. Alas, it did not work. He held on tight. Even after Nereus accused him of trying to take his money. It seemed that drawing attention to himself and shaming the boy wouldn't get rid of him. He was far too stubborn and desperate for that to work. He tried lifting the boy off his feet and throwing him off. Unfortunately, he was too strong for that. His grip actually got tighter!

Finally, the boy let it slip that he was afraid of water. A ridiculous thing to say if you asked him. Never give your enemy the key to victory. Never give him _any_ ammunition. For your enemy would take it and use it to destroy you. Nereus may be a bum, but at least he knew _that_ much. If the boy was afraid of water, so be it! He would plunge them both into it's depths. Ignoring his previous suspicions about the boy's heritage. His cockiness gotten the better of him. He forgot that the boy smelled of the sea and Poseidon. That there was little chance that this was a mistake. That it was trick and obvious one at that. He should not take the bait. It was mistake that he would pay dearly for.

Predictably, it was a complete and total disaster! Not only did the boy not lose his grip it became even tighter! Nereus forced him down towards the bottom of the channel at lighting speed. Still, the boy did not give up! If anything he became more emboldened by it. He decided to change forms. That didn't work. The boy somehow managed to keep ahold of him. Nothing bothered him. Not the depths, not the darkness, and not even his changing forms. The boy _kept_ fighting! He would not let go!

Finally, he had enough. He turned himself into a Orca and burst out of the sea! The boy kept right along with him. At speeds that no human should be able to maintain. It was unnatural. Then again they had been underwater for almost fifteen minutes and yet the boy did not come up for air. He did not even seem winded. Something was not right. He was missing something very obvious.

Finally, he forced the truth out of the boy. He was a son of Poseidon. No wonder he was so much stronger in the sea. It was his hometurf. Nereus couldn't rely on overwhelming him here. Poseidon was the stronger god. Particularly now. His son would be naturally strong. Provably even stronger than him now. There was no way to out muscle his way out of this. The boy was as brutal as his father. He would not give in until he got what he wanted. Nereus was completely and utterly humiliated.

There was only way to _get_ the 'hero' to leave him alone. Only one way to end this humiliation. It was to _give_ him what he wanted. To tell him what wanted to know. Then while he was distracted Nereus would slip away. Ensuring his precious freedom once more. Only, he would ensure that the boy _didn't_ get what he _really_ wanted. He would answer one question and one question only. He would tell him what the Titans sought. However, he would not breathe a word about that brat Annabeth Chase. That was what the boy _really_ wanted to know about. That he would leave him to figure out on his own. It was what he deserved for _ruining_ his day. For humiliating him and being born the son of his most most _hated_ enemy.

For no one messes with the Old Man of Sea and gets away with it. No one. Not even the son of Poseidon.

* * *

 _ **That's it for now. See you all next time!**_


	11. Story 13: The Goddess of Wisdom

Time for another story! I don't have a lot to say this weekend, but I want to say that I love seeing your reviews. Keep them coming! Let's get on to it!

 **WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

STORY # 13: THE GODDESS OF WISDOM

 _Set during the Titan's Curse._

When describing the goddess of Knowledge, no one ever said that Athena is rash or prone to emotion. In fact, she was known for the lack of it. She preferred the rule of logic and reason over the ridiculousness of emotion and feeling. Even the way that she related to her children reflected that philosophy. Encouraging them to find their own way and solve their problems through logical deductions. After all, that was the way that she solved her problems. She saw no reason why her children shouldn't do the same. This often gave her the appearance of a cold and uncaring mother. Which was the farthest from the truth. She loved her children dearly and wanted only the best for them. As any mother would. But she knew that her children would not have the luxury of the strength and power that the children of Zeus or Poseidon enjoyed. Nor would they have the power to transcend reason as the children of Ares or Aphrodite could. And nor would they have the power of prophecy or healing that the children of Apollo were given. No, all her children would ever have was their wits and their reason. To her that was most valuable gift of them all. If harnessed correctly her children could change the world! Something that has happened many times over.

Athena encouraged her children to go beyond their limits. To find new ways to do the unthinkable. To become the leaders of a nation. To rule with fairness and wisdom and to not give in their baser emotions such as love or fear or anger. Yes, one needed emotions. They were what made them human. But they were only good in moderation. If let unchecked they would drive you to damnation. And yes, Athena would damn you for this. For while she may be a loving and supportive mother she was also a very strict one. She _would_ punish you for losing sight of what was important. As she would of any other mortal. It would not be kind nor would it be quick. You would languish in your shame for eternity if you disappointed her. A lesson that all children of Athena learned quickly. You do not disappoint the Goddess of Wisdom. It just was not wise.

Fortunately, disappointing her was nearly impossible. Mistakes were not only tolerated but were encouraged. For they were just as important as getting it right. What mattered was the pursuit of wisdom, not the acquisition of knowledge. For simply hoarding facts and figures was not the same thing as being wise. Nor was making sure that you _always_ got it right. Athena expected all of her children to understand difference between the two. For knowledge was worthless unless you knew how to use it. Something that most of the other demigods failed to understand. Simply being smart was not enough. You had to be so much more.

There many who disagreed with her philosophy. Who said that her strict policy of pursuing wisdom relentlessly was misguided. They would suggest that this was far too draconian. They would say that she should 'lighten up a little.' That this way of life left her very lacking. It kept her from making friends. Athena disagreed. She did not care about making friends. Nor did she want to 'lighten up.' She believed that her ability to see through the bullshit made her a better goddess. More able to help those in need. She didn't care who's 'feelings' she hurt along the way. Or if it made her popular or not. It was her duty to provide the most honest and prudent council possible. It was up to listener to decide what to do with her council. Whether or not it was best to listen to reason or 'go with your gut.' Either way so long as they heard her then she was satisfied. Unless, of course, she was right in the first place. Then you better believe that she would rub it in their face. For no one should ignore the goddess of wisdom carelessly. There was a reason _why_ she gave her council. She knew what she was talking about. It was best to _listen_ to it.

This was the case with a young demigod by the name of Perseus Jackson. He was the son of her bitter rival, Poseidon. Yet, she bore him no ill-will. She understood that a child could not control the circumstances of their birth. It was what they did with that gift was what mattered. Not who sired them. With that she agreed full-heartedly with Artemis. To discriminate based on birth was ridiculous. It was most certainly _not_ wise. It was why she sometimes agreed to help Poseidon's children from time to time. It was the best course of action. So, she helped them. It did not matter that she hated their father with every fiber in her being. It was best course of action to take. Hell, she would even help Poseidon himself if it was the most wise and prudent action to take. Putting aside her personal feelings to do what was best for Olympus was at the core of who and what she was. She could not ask her children to set aside their personal feelings if she was not willing to do the same. It was illogical. It was not wise.

It was why she choose to help the boy escape his pursuers. It was the best choice at the time. He was on a quest to save to stop the return of the Titan, Atlas. It didn't hurt that he was trying to save her daughter Annabeth. Two things that she cared very much about. And while his motivations were not ideal she took advantage of it. Knowing full well that a son of Poseidon would move mountains for the one he loved. And, yes, she knew full well about his feelings for her daughter. How it was changing into something more perverse. Just as she knew that there was nothing that she could do to stop it. The two were attracted to each other like magnets. She could not full them apart. So, she choose to take advantage of that force to save what _she_ loved. For Athena did no act on emotion she understood it well enough to use it effectively. Still, it was not a tactic that she preferred to use. Only when she was most desperate would she even consider such an action. Nor would she help the son of Poseidon pursue her daughter unless she was absolutely desperate. Which she was in this case. Her daughter did not have much time. She had to act. She had to help her. So, she assisted the boy in his quest.

That did not mean that she approved of the boy or his relationship to Annabeth. In fact, she quite disagreed with it. In the last few years she had developed quite the distaste for the boy. He acted without thinking or without considering the consequences. Yes, the boy did have the luck of the Irish, but that did not mean that he was worthy of her daughter. Or that he was a good leader. He was not. Much like his father Percy did not think of others. He was far too self absorbed to realize that his actions had consequences. And those consequences did not always affect him. That concept was foreign to him. He could only think of himself and the ones that he was close to. The rest of the universe did not matter. Athena hated that most about him. His judgment was shortsighted and bias. The very opposite of wisdom. She realized that Percy was was not dumb, but that did not mean that he was wise. Which was a basic qualification for anyone to court one of her children. No, Perseus Jackson was not worthy of her daughter. If only her daughter could see that then her mother would not have to worry so much. She could leave that boy alone and move on to more important things.

Like the great prophecy for instance. That is far more concerning than their blossoming love affair. She had become certain that this boy _was_ the one described in the prophecy. Who was destined to make a decision I would either save Olympus or raze it. What decision that he would make she did not know. He was just too much of a wild card to be able to predict it. The boy often acted without reason or rhyme. Choosing to rely on his 'gut' and his sense of right and wrong over thinking things though. Just as his father tended to do. It was unwise to gamble the fate of Olympus on this child. For there was no way to predict how he would act or where his loyalties would lie. _That_ made him far more dangerous than Luke in her eyes. For at least she could predict what that traitor do. His motivations were clear. And that gave them the upper-hand. It gave her the power counter him. Which was not true of Perseus Jackson. She could not predict what he would do next. That gave her pause.

That was why she advised the council to end his life. It was not because of her personal distaste or his relationship with her daughter. Nor was it because of his connection to his sire. Whom she detested. No, it was that Perseus was too much of a wild card. Too much of a risk. And with the power of Poseidon, he could destroy everything. Athena refuse to allow that to happen. She advised the council to act. To move past their emotions and petty attachments and act wisely. To end a threat before it became an issue. It was the best thing to do. Not just for her for her daughter, but for Olympus itself. Perseus Jackson _had_ to die. If it had the unintended consequence of freeing her daughter from Percy then that was fine. For their relationship was misguided. And if she had more freedom to interfere in her children's lives then she would have taken care of it already. Percy would be gone and her daughter free.

Alas, she was not free to act as she pleased. She could not interfere and her daughter's love life. Just as she could not kill the biggest threat to Olympus since the days of the Titans. For the council ended up _not_ listening to her advice. Instead opting to listen to the impassioned pleas of his father. Who stubbornly refused to listen to reason. He refused to let go of his attachment. In other words, he was Poseidon. Not the best council if you asked her. They shouldn't have listened to him.

So, it was rare when Poseidon vouched for anyone. Be it one of children or anyone else. He only did that if he truly believed in them. Which carried a lot of weight. It was almost as good as a promise on the river Styx. For it carried the promise that he would personally _deal_ with the boy if he proved untrustworthy. The boy would not be safe from his father. He would relentlessly pursue him until he was brought down. Which was very out of character for the Sea God. It suggested the depth of his feelings towards his son. It was quite amazing that he would go this far for his son. It almost swayed Athena. Almost but not quite.

Athena still believed that her course of action was the most wise. Perseus Jackson should be dealt with before he turned sixteen. He was far too unpredictable to allow him to go through with it. It was better to take him out of the equation then deal with the Titans directly. The council's decision was not in the best interest of Olympus. They should not have allowed themselves to be swayed by emotion. Nor should it matter what Poseidon thought. The only thing that should matter is what was best for Olympus. Worrying about such things as retaliation was beneath them. Let the boy's father be angry. Let him threaten to war. It was his fault that such an action was necessary in the first place. He should have kept to his pact and not sired the boy in the first place. Now they were all paying for her uncle's inability to keep it in his pants. Sometimes it was frustrating how much power he was gifted with. It just didn't seem right that it be wasted on such a shortsighted god. Surely, if she had his power and influence then this decision would have gone very differently.

Still, Athena had to abide by the decision of the council. It didn't matter if was wise or not. They had made their decision. She would not go against it. For if she did then she would be no better than Poseidon. She could not ignore the rule of law and reason. That was not something that the goddess of wisdom could do. She _had_ to go along with it. Even if she did not agree. She could not act as those fools did. She _had_ to let him go.

That did not mean that she couldn't scare the living shit out of the boy. Nothing in their decision prevented that. Not even his father would object. He would let it go. So, she told Perseus how she really thought. How she really thought of his 'friendship' with her daughter. How it was a really bad idea. She even scoffed when he tried to pretend that it wasn't something perverse. She knew better. There was no point in lying. She knew the truth. She knew how felt. The only one that he was lying to was himself. And that was more pathetic than anything else.

She also told him that she did not feel guilty about recommending his death. Along with making sure to tell him that she would recommend it again if necessary. For there is no guilt when it came to providing council. Even if that council was unpopular. She tried to explain that her actions were not built upon anger or hate. We were instead built upon wisdom. She tried to tell him that it was not personal. That was only for best the interests of Olympus. No, he did not believe her at all. For he saw the fire in her eyes and he was terrified of it. Not that she cared. His fear of her would keep him in check. It was the best that she could do for now. It would have to do.

For she may not be able to get rid of him, but she could mitigate the damage. She did not care that she looked like the bad guy. That never mattered. So long as he stayed in line then she could live with being the villain of the story. For Athena was not out to make friends. She was out to protect what she held most dear. Olympus and her daughter Annabeth.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for now. See you all later!**_


	12. Story 14: Fear of God

So, I am sick today. I will not be able to spend too much time posting this. So, I will make this quick: Thank you all for supporting this story and enjoy the next chapter!

 **WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

STORY # 14: FEAR OF GOD

 _Story set at the end of the Titan's Curse_

"We will not blast my son to bits."

Poseidon felt that he needed to reiterate that. Just in case Athena or any other god got ideas. He would not tolerate anyone killing his son. Not after all what he had done for Olympus. He had proven his loyalty over and over. Time and time again he was tested. Each time he made the right choice. He sided with the gods. He has remained loyal despite being threatened and pushed to his limit. Percy had never given Poseidon a reason to doubt him. He would not turn his back on him now. It wasn't right. He would protect his son from the others if he had to. He would not let them kill him. It was his responsibility as his father to ensure that his son's loyalty be rewarded, not punished. Percy was not to be touched or else they would Poseidon to deal with.

He certainly did not appreciate Athena's arguments. She admonished the both of them for having children against the pact. She reminded them how dangerous it was to have children. He already knew that. Having Percy was a mistake. One that he was already paying for. It was not right for the boy to be punished as well. He could not control the circumstances of his birth! She should know that. After all, she was the goddess of wisdom. This should be obvious to her. Alas, it was not. She did not see the value in his son's life. Instead, she advocated for his elimination. She said that the boy was a unacceptable risk. Insisting that was strategically wise to kill the boy now while he was before them.

That goddess was a cold-hearted bitch. She had no sense of gratitude what-so-over! _His_ son risked _his_ life to save _her_ daughter. On a quest that he wasn't even supposed to complete. Her daughter was alive thanks to him. And this was the thanks that he got. 'Let's just kill them now . . .' The goddess was more insufferable than ever. Again, she misses the importance of loyalty and respect. This is not how you reward someone for helping you. You do not stab them in the back! So typical. Her pride blinds her from the truth. Gods, how he hated that goddess.

Of course, others agreed with her. Hell, Ares was the one to suggest it in the first place! He raised the flag then passed it on to her. Allowing her to do his dirty work. It was no secret how much he detested his son. He would love to see him die. Only, no one was likely to listen to Ares. He needed someone more creditable, like Athena, to make the arguments. So, he allowed her to attack in his place. Poseidon wouldn't soon forget that cowardice. If he wanted to kill Percy then he should come at him head on. See how far he would get with papa in the room. He would grind him to bits! No one touched his son and got away with it. They should understand that by now.

There was more bickering among gods. Some argued for Perseus's death. While others advocated sparing him. It went on for a while. Poseidon did not like the conversation, but he kept quiet. For he knew better than to interject just yet. Yes, he was angry. And no, he would not let anyone kill Percy. But he knew that it was best to wait for the right moment to get his point across. He would let the other gods have their say. Then he would hit home his point. If anyone tried to harm his son then they would have to deal with the Sea God personally. Surely, should have learned something from Zeus! He tried to get rid of Percy before. Poseidon took care of that little issue. Make sure that his brother understood that no one messes with his kids. No one. Not even the King of the Gods. Why would they be any different?

The argument ended with Artemis speaking up. She reiterated Poseidon's point. That it was wrong to punish these heroes for serving Olympus faithfully. She was right. If the gods murdered these children and they would be no better than the Titans. Whom they all hated and feared. They were the reason _why_ they were debating this prophecy in the first place! It was clear that the prophecy was related to the rise of Kronos. Which no one wanted. How that would happen was unclear though. As it always with all prophecies. It was far too soon to take action. There was no need to become like Kronos. No need to commit infanticide. They could wait and see what happens. And hopefully be surprised by their children.

They calmed down a bit and refocused their attention on the Ophiotaurus. Which relaxed Poseidon a touch. He would rather discuss the fate of a deadly but innocent creature then his son's murder. Yes, he did not want to kill it. As he did not want to kill _any_ of his sea creatures. Now, granted the Ophiotaurus wasn't exactly his. It was more of a hybrid creature, but that didn't mean that he wanted it dead. Yet, he wasn't certain that it should live. It was a threat to their continued existence. He was on the edge with this one.

Percy seemed quite attached to Bessie as he called Ophiotaurus. Which was a very odd name for a bull. Then again his son was a touch odd. Not in a bad way, just a little different, that's all. This time Poseidon needed to be convinced. The Ophiotaurus was still a threat to Olympus. Even if it was a sweet and harmless creature it's entrails could doom them all! It would be so easy for Kronos' forces to get them that it was almost funny. Particularly, with it's preference for Percy it would be very easy to find. Just hunt down his son and there you go. Ophiotaurus was there, ready to be slaughtered. It would be a disaster.

His son pleaded with him _not_ to kill it. The boy looked him in the eyes and begged. It was a far cry from the angry and hurt boy that he met so long ago. In his eyes, Poseidon could see real trust and respect and maybe a touch of love? Percy passion compelled him to forget his own impending doom and focus on the bull. Percy was so cute, so sweet, that his heart melted. His son cared more about the fate of others than his own life. It was darned adorable. Poseidon found it difficult to deny his son once again. It seemed that the Sea God still had the same weakness: his children. He couldn't stand them being sad or hurt. He just loved them too much. He could not ignore their pleas. He had to do what he could to help them. Poseidon changed his mind on Ophiotaurus. He decided that it should live.

Unfortunately, Percy _didn't_ need to just convince his father. He needed to convince his Uncle and the other gods as well. Poseidon could not do much to help. For he needed to pick his battles. He could not fight for the Ophiotaurus _and_ for his son at the same time. He could _suggest_ leaving it alive, but that was about it. He could not push it any further. Not if he wanted to stand his ground on the issue of his son's life. He _had_ to give somewhere. Sadly, that meant that Ophiotaurus _might_ be killed. In his eyes, it was far better than killing his son. It would be sad, but not tragic. Like it would be if Percy died. His father loved him too much to risk losing him now. He had to make some compromises. It was the only way to save his life.

Of course, Percy didn't think about himself or his safety. Instead, he relentlessly pushed his agenda. He argued that killing the Ophiotaurus was no better than what the Titans would do. That killing something because what it _might_ do was wrong. He didn't even realize that he was now making a point that might actually save his life. He would _never_ argue that passionately to save his own life. It was quite endearing even if it was a little shortsighted and foolhardy. He was still something to behold. He was _his_ son. No one else's. It might have been a mistake to create him, but Poseidon could see how wonderful he was. He was so glad to have Perseus Jackson as his son. He would be something awesome one day. There was no doubt in his mind. Percy _would_ save Olympus when he turned sixteen. It would happen. The other gods be dammed. His son was amazing.

They hadn't finished deciding Ophiotaurus's fate when they switched topics. They decided to focus on deciding Zeus's daughter Thalia's fate. Artemis suggested that she become one of her hunters. That would make her immortal and prevent her from ever turning 16. Which prevented her from being an a threat to Olympus. Which was great for Thalia, but not so great Perseus. That put him back to being the primary target. All while Zeus lost his primary reason to protect his nephew. Now he could give a damm on what happened to Percy. For Thalia would not share his fate. He would not back Poseidon up at all. He would be more than happy to let Perseus fry. It obvious how much they hated his son. He would not help at all. It did not matter if it was the right thing to do or not. He would not lift a finger to save him. He did not care.

Once Thalia was out of the way they shifted back to threatening Percy and Ophiotaurus. A topic that Poseidon really wanted them to drop. Neither of them were to be killed. Not if they wanted his support in the upcoming war. His son seemed to miss that they were more interested in killing him than the Ophiotaurus. Hell, even Dionysus suggested killing him. He rarely ever got involved in crap like this. Things did not look good for him. Not that he realized how bad things were. Instead, he continued to focus on protecting 'Bessie.' Which gave him strength and made him far more persuasive. He didn't care about his own wellbeing. He cared only about others. Percy was so much like him that it hurt. Even if he was making more work for his father. It was so moving that Poseidon didn't really care. He decided to put this issue to bed once and for all. He would not allow the Ophiotaurus or Percy to be killed. He would protect _both_ of them. He would _vouch_ for them. He promised to ensure their safety and to prevent them from falling into Kronos's hands. He would not go back on that word. Nor would he allow them to be touched. They were under _his_ protection. If anyone had a problem about it then they needed to deal with him.

And of course Zeus had an issue with his plan. He saw the move as an effort to horde power and to obtain an bargaining chip of immense value. Which was not Poseidon's goal. All he cared about was two innocent lives being sacrificed for no reason. That's all. He didn't want to take his brother's throne away from him. He didn't want to rule the heavens. He just wanted to save lives. Was it so hard to believe?

He sighed as Zeus geared up for a fight. This was not what he wanted right now. But he would fight Zeus if necessary. For this was _his_ son that they were talking about. He would move mountains for him. That should be obvious by now. Nor would he allow them to kill the Ophiotaurus. Would Zeus really want to test him on this? Would he really want to go to war? It was stupid! All he said was that he could take the Ophiotaurus into his domain to protect him! Still, it wasn't worth it to fight him over this. It was better to compromise and avoid the fight. That way he could keep both alive.

"Fine. We'll build an aquarium for the creature here."

That calmed his brother down. The fool seemed less concerned about Poseidon usurping him and started to listen. Poseidon reiterated that Percy was not a threat. He promised that he would not turn on them. Then he reminded them about how he vouched for his son. Just in case the others didn't understand him. He was serious about this. Percy would not betray them. His father promised that. And if his son did betray them then it would be on him. He would deal with it. Not that Poseidon believed for a moment that would be needed. Otherwise, he would have _never_ made such a vow. Percy was a good son. He would not let him down. His father was certain of it. Perseus would do the right thing.

Fortunately, his impassioned pleas swayed the crowd. Most of the gods changed their positions on the issue. They voted to spare Perseus's life. Only three abstained. That was not enough to defeat the motion. Poseidon would remember how Athena, Dionysus, and Ares turned on his son. That insult would not be soon forgotten. Particularly from Athena. She benefited the most from Percy's efforts. Her daughter was safe. Now, she wanted to get rid him. Unforgivable! Of all the things that Harpy had done over the years this took the cake. She was cold and heartless. She did not understand that sometimes you had to take a leap of faith. You had to trust someone. Go with your gut and see what happens. Particularly, when they do you a favor. A foreign concept to that goddess. Gods how he hated her. Still, Percy was alive so he let her go.

After the meeting, Poseidon decided to hunt his son down. It had been so long since the two of them actually spoke. And he wanted to congratulate his son without the annoying council getting on his back. He did not want to hear it. Percy was his son and he would raise him how he choose. He did not want their two cents. This was private. Fortunately, Percy was easy to find. The celebrations were in his honor, after all. He was not going to leave just yet. Not that it mattered. They were linked. Poseidon could track Perseus down almost anywhere. They could find each other anytime they wanted. It was the best and worst part of being being father and son. They had an empathy link that only death could break. As all demigods had with their godly parent. Not that Percy needed to know that. It would make it awkward.

His son was standing around, looking for Athena's daughter, Annabeth. It was so obvious that it hurt. One didn't even need to read his mind to know. His son was pathetic. He didn't even realize how much he was in love with that girl. Sure, you _might_ go on a dangerous quest for a friend. But would pursue it so passionately? Risk everything for them? No, you would not. Nor would you hold up the sky if you were not in love. It's just not how it works. Friends were important, but to go _that_ far? No, only love would only make you go that far. One tends to jealousy guard what you love. If you feel passionate enough then you will do anything for them. Even break the law. At least that's how it tended to work in his family. Percy had no hope of ever breaking free of that curse. He was his father's son, after all.

Still, Poseidon wished that his son had picked someone else. Someone more appropriate. Someone who _wasn't_ the daughter of his bitter rival. That would be nice. He didn't want to be messing with Athena. It was not worth it. Surely, now he could see what Athena was really like. She had no sense of decency or respect. She owed Percy and how did she repay him? By trying to stab him in the back! No, Athena's daughter was not someone that he should get involved with. She wasn't a terrible person, but he didn't like or trust her. She was far too much like her mother for his tastes. It was best to leave that one alone. Not that he expected Perseus to do anything of the sort. Love didn't work that way. And Perseus was madly in love. His poor boy had no hope of escaping. He was trapped by her pull.

Hell, Aphrodite's interested in his son was proof enough of his feelings. She only played with the love lives of those whom she found interesting. She feeds on strong affections. Reveals in heartbreak. She wouldn't care if they break up or if one of them dies or if something else terrible happens. It was all part of the fun. Percy really needed to stay away from that Harpy too. It was not good for his longterm health. For _that_ one would lead you to an early death. It was kind of her thing. As much as Poseidon hated it it was true. He needed to get away from both Aphrodite and Annabeth if that ever possible. He would live a lot longer without them.

His son was so distracted that he didn't even notice his father's approach. Something he should not have been able to do. Percy should have noticed _something_. After all, they were linked and his father was not trying to hide. Plus, he had a presence that could quite literally fill a room. Heck, many of the others noticed his approach and scooted away. While others inched just a bit closer. They were dying to find out what was going to happen next. Poseidon was tempted to punish those idiots, but it wasn't in keeping with the spirit of today's festivities. So he let it pass. They were so very lucky. For even sometimes Poseidon had no sense of humor. This was private conversation. Not for their ears. Well, at least as private as it could be in the middle of party. He did not want onlookers joining in. One look from him and they got the message: _Stay out!_ This was between him and Percy. No one else. They could gossip all they wanted about it later. They just couldn't interfere. Or else they would have to deal with him. They got the message.

After a moment or two of this Poseidon finally decided to get his son's attention. He said, "You won't let me down, I hope."

It was only half-joking. He believed that Percy would come through, but it got his attention. His son gave him a surprised look that made it all worth it. That boy was a character. Poseidon couldn't help but smile. His son was so darned predictable that it hurt. He was too much like him for his own good. Mooning over a girl. Pathetic. Gods, how he loved him.

They talked for a few while. Poseidon told Percy about how proud he was of him. He had done well. He had earned his father's trust and loyalty. He deserved the respect that was owed to him. Poseidon would see to it that he got it one day. _Once_ he proved himself worthy beyond a shadow of a doubt. Which would be when he fulfilled the prophecy and _saved_ Olympus. Which his father believed that he would do. Yes, the prophecy suggested that the child could _raze_ or _save_ Olympus. However, he doubted that Percy would choose to raze what he held dear. He had plenty of opportunities to do so and yet he remained loyal. That alone was worthy of his father's respect and support. Even if he was still a touch uneasy about that prophecy. That didn't matter. He needed to trust his son.

He did warn Percy about getting too confident. He reminded him that once Luke was the apple of Hermes' eye. Now, they were torn apart. Poseidon _never_ wanted that to happen to them. He loved his son. He needed him. He did not want to lose him. Nor did he _ever_ want to be forced to kill him. And he would if Percy turned on them now. He had to. He _vouched_ for him. That means that if Percy does the unthinkable then it's his responsibility to deal with it. That was the last thing that Poseidon wanted to do, _kill_ one of his children. However, it was a promise that he had to make to save Percy's life. He hoped that his son would _never_ force his father to hurt him. It would tear him apart.

To ensure that _never_ happened he needed to be a little harsh with Perseus now. That way he could put the 'fear of god' into him. It would keep him on the right path. The one that lead to his glory. And the one that would keep him alive. His son needed to stay humble and honest. For his life depended on it. Fortunately, he was one of his most humble and 'down to earth' child he had ever sired. Somehow Poseidon doubted that this would change. And for that he was truly grateful. For he never wanted to act on his promise. He never wanted to kill Perseus. That was just too cruel. He hoped that he never made it necessary. That would tear him apart.

Most of all, he wanted to warn him about Luke. He told his son that once _he_ was the apple of his father's eye. Now, it was all gone. Hurting his father along the way. Hermes hid it well, but he was torn apart by his son's betrayal. Such wounds rarely ever healed properly. It would be a scar that Hermes carry for eternity. If one knew where to look. Poseidon did not want that happening to them. Finally, he needed to warn him that both Luke and the _Princess Andromeda_ were still a threat. He was alive and active. He had succeeded in only slowing them down. Which was good, but would not be enough in the end. They had to keep fighting.

There was a commotion with the Ophiotaurus. Some demigods had forgotten their manners. They lost themselves in drink and song. They thought that the poor creature was very big 'beach ball.' Which he was not. It was time to move on and teach them 'the fear of god.' And he would teach them well. He didn't like it when people teased innocent sea creatures. They would get the 'wrath of Poseidon.' Then they would learn a touch more respect. Either that or he would blast them to bits. He didn't really care which. It was time to teach some fools about the 'fear of god.' Their time was up. He had to go. Poseidon knew that he would not see his son for quite some time. He told Percy to be good then took off. He would see him soon enough. And that time they would have less onlookers. Then he would give his son something nice. Something that he would need in the upcoming up war.

But that was for another day. One that was almost a year away. For now their time was up. It was time to leave him once again. He bid farewell and headed off. He would miss his son dearly. Until next time that is.

* * *

 _ **That is all for now. See you all next time!**_


	13. Story 15: Perseus Jackson

So, as of this story we are officially at the half way mark. There isn't much to the TLO that interested me this time around so this will be the only story. Afterwards, we will move on to the Heroes of Olympus series that take place generally over more than one book. There just isn't as much going on there with the gods as there is in the first series. Without further ado, let's get on to the story!

 **WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

STORY # 15: PERSEUS JACKSON

 _Set within the events of the The Last Olympian_

Poseidon sensed the explosion a second before he felt the pain hit him. The Princess Andromeda exploded in a blaze that could be seen even on Mount Olympus. Sending many a demigod to their deaths. The fire and the heat was so intense that he could sense very little in the area. He did not know how many, _if any_ , of the demigods survived. Beyond the one who was drifting towards the bottom of the ocean. Who was currently unconscious and barely breathing. That's what caused his pain. Since that survivor was his son, Perseus Jackson. The boy had managed to jump overboard before the explosion hit. However, he had not gotten away fast enough to avoid becoming seriously injured. Poseidon didn't need his people to report his condition. He already knew. His son wavered between life and death.

If Percy was not in the ocean that the time then he would have died. The water cushioned the blow. Then it tried to rush in to heal him. Sadly, it was not enough. He had sustained too much damage. He would not heal without assistance. That was why he was brought to his father's palace. So he could receive that treatment and be safe while healing. Fortunately, he was in was in his father's domain at the time of the explosion. He would be well protected. Plus, a son of Poseidon heals fast while underwater. Even faster than a demigod can heal on land. Percy would most likely be up and about tomorrow. Ready to go and face his fate. Until then Poseidon had to wait. There was no point in trying to wake him now. He would have to wait and see. Then he could speak with him.

In the meantime he left strict orders that Perseus was not to be disturbed. Only the mermen in charge of tending to Percy were permitted access to his room. Poseidon had personally sealed off the room to prevent any mishaps. He only granted access to the room to his other son, Tyson. The two had grown incredibly close. They were now almost inseparable. Poseidon couldn't keep them apart. He could not ignore his son's pleas to see his brother. He begged to see Percy. He needed to know that he was okay. Their father could not ignore that. He could not keep them apart. So, he let Tyson in. He allowed him access to the sealed room.

It wasn't like he really wanted to keep them apart anyway. He loved that Perseus had formed a strong bond with one of his brothers. He was part of a _big_ family. A family that sticks together and supports each other. Well, most of the time anyway. There are always a few bad apples in the bunch. Bonding with each other helped prevent accidents. Poseidon wanted to prevent as many fights as much as possible. He most certainly did not want brother killing brother. That was to be avoided at all costs. He did not want to choose sides. That was not something that he would do. It also was good for the both of them. They were both around the same age they could grow up together. Which was always good for a child. To have someone to play with. One could not survive on their own. Finally, a familiar face was always good to see when one wakes up after getting injured. One often ends up being disoriented and confused afterwards. They could easily hurt themselves or others. Particularly, when waking up in an unfamiliar place. That was the last thing that his father wanted. Percy was precious to him. He did not want him to get hurt any further. Tyson could help prevent that. He could calm him down and restrain him if necessary. Either way it was a win-win. He would leave it in Tyson's hands.

Sadly, there was nothing else that he could do for Perseus. It was up to him whether or not he recovered. A god could only do so much. So, he focused on defending the palace and keeping enemies as far away as possible. Luckily, the enemy did not seem to notice Percy's presence. Only a few stray shots ever made it his way. Beyond that they focused on more tempting targets. It seemed that his boy was indistinguishable from the surroundings. Then again, the palace reeked of Poseidon. It brimmed with his power. Any of his sons would be difficult to pick out unless you were purposely searching for him. Sought out Percy's unique smell. The only way you would do that was if you knew that he was there in the first place! And there was no way that his father was going to give up his position.

Poseidon was very distracted when Percy finally woke up. In fact, he almost didn't notice it. Only the return of Perseus' pain clued him in. It wasn't as bad as before, but it was distracting. Now it was more like an a minor cut an itch. Something that he could mostly push out of his mind. It was annoying, but he could deal with it. Percy provably didn't even know what he was doing. Then again few of his children ever realized that he felt their pain. No matter how far away they got he could feel their pain. It was one of the many downsides at being a godly parent. Feeling your children's pain. It made one more committed to insuring their safety. For nothing was worse than the feeling that a god got when one of their children died. It was a nightmare! Fortunately, Poseidon didn't have to worry about losing Perseus this day. He was healing up well. His father could focus on defending his realm instead of worrying about him. Percy would be fine. He could attend to other matters.

Tyson led Percy up to see him as soon as his brother woke up. Poseidon had instructed that he wanted to see Perseus. That was the price for staying by his bedside. Perseus had critical information that his father needed. Also, Poseidon could sense great turmoil within his son. As his father, it was duty to help him deal with that pain. Young Beckendorf's death was tragic, but there was nothing that his son could have done to prevent it. He died in service to the gods. That would not soon be forgotten. Beckendorf would be rewarded. As would Perseus when his time came. His son needed to come to terms with this and move on. There would be a lot more deaths to come before too long. Beckendorf would not be the last. This was only a taste of what is to come. He would help Percy learn how to process such loss. It would be a necessary skill in the days to come.

His sons arrived shortly afterwards and they finally got their chance to talk. Something that Poseidon had been looking for for a while. Even if their conversation was a bit dark. He confirmed Perseus's suspicion that he did not _'kill'_ Kronos. Only many of his supporters. Which was still quite the victory. It would slow Kronos down and give them time to prepare. That was worth the price of those demigods who perished on the Andromeda. Even the life of Beckendorf. He knew that his son was burdened by their loss, but it was unavoidable. It gave the gods a chance at survival. Besides, those demigods had turned their backs on their parents. They deserved their fate. There was no saving them now. One day Percy would understand that. It was just not this day.

They also discussed the war efforts under the sea. It was not going well. Oceanus had turned against them and was now sending his followers to attack Poseidon's domain. Now he had to spend every minute defending his home and his people. He was strong, but even Poseidon could not keep this up forever. He could hold out a few more weeks at most then he would be finished. He would be weakened enough to be conquered. (He kept that part away from Percy. There was no need to worry him further.) Already his appearance worried his son greatly. And if Poseidon had the energy to spare then he would have changed into a more comforting form. Alas, his shape reflected the state of his realm. Which was not good at the moment. There was little that he could do about that. Percy just had to deal with it for now. It was sweet how much he was concerned about him. But he need not worry. He was an Elder God. He could take care of himself.

What happened next surprised him. Perseus started to argue with him. Like really argue with him. He wanted to stay and help defend his father's realm. Not return to camp where he was needed. It was reassuring that his son was so loyal, but it was not what he wanted. Percy could only do so much here. He was needed elsewhere. Poseidon believed that his son was the child of prophecy. He was to turn to sixteen next week. His father aimed to ensure that he reached that birthday. In that case, he would be needed elsewhere. He had a critical decision to make. Sadly, his son failed to grasp that. He could only see his father's pain and the devastation of the ocean. Which was horrible, it was true, but he failed to see the whole picture. He forgot that his father was a god. He could handle this on his own. He need not throw his life away so casually. His father would not let that happen. Percy had to go. He had to regroup and prepare for the final assault. The time was fast approaching. He had to go!

Then again Perseus was young and so very mortal. He didn't think like a god. He couldn't see the bigger picture. He was only worried about his father. A perfectly natural feeling. For they were family after all. Heck, Poseidon worried about Percy all the time. He _hated_ sending him on so many dangerous quests. If he had any other choice then he would take it. Alas, this was war and he needed Percy to act in his stead. He had to prepare himself for the oncoming storm. It was his best shot at survival. And that mattered a great deal to Poseidon. He would protect his children fiercely. He would do anything to ensure their survival. Even if that meant sending them away. It was his duty.

Still, he did not like to countermanded.

If Perseus was anyone else then he might have punished him for it. Alas, he was his boy and he hated doing that. He would not harm the boy. No matter how much he pushed him. Then again they wouldn't have had the argument in the first place if he wasn't his son. Percy would have never survived the Andromeda or healed so quickly. Nor would have had an audience with the Lord of the Seas. So, maybe it didn't matter. They were family and sometimes they would argue. Besides, his heart was in the right place. Percy just needed to learn a little more self-control that's all. Not that Poseidon had much of that. It seemed that his son was doomed to be too much like him for his own good.

At least Percy listened to him in the end. That's all that mattered. Percy would deliver his message and rest. It would be his last chance to do so. For he would be needed in the days to come. For soon the Titans would act. And the final battle would begin. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

 ** _Yes, I know that it is Poseidon again. Alas at least 50 percent of the stories relate to him and his son. It was kinda my thing when I started writing. Wrote most of the Poseidon stuff first. Then added in the other gods later. Still, I hope that you enjoyed the story! Alley._**


	14. Story 16: Hera's Pets

We are now getting into the heroes of Olympus part of the series. This point I am not going to have as many stories per book as I once did. As well, they may span multiple books and be even overlap with other stories. Making putting them in chronological order that much more difficult. That won't be an issue with today's post, but it will increasingly become a issue as time goes on. Still, I believe that some of the best stories are in this final section. Which makes the inconvenience worth it. I hope that you agree as I present what is my favorite stories: Hera's Pets.

This one drained me as I wrote and edited. Each one took me longer than the others. For Hera's opinion on the world is not my own. End result is still lovely and fantastic, but saying those horrible figs on paper did take a lot out of me. This is also sadly Hera's final story within this compilation. Although if you love hearing from her I would consider having her come back for another go. Who knows, I might even be convinced to write an original work with her as a main character. That could be fun. I don't know, what do you think?

Anyway, I have talked for a long enough. Let's get onto the story!

 **WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

STORY # 16: HERA'S PETS

 _Set during the events of the Lost Hero_

Hera liked heroes. Really she did. They were the most delightful creatures. Yes, they were a little slow and a little ungainly, but they were still delightful. For if given the right motivation they could do amazing things. Sure, sometimes you had to hold their hands or dumb it down for them, but they were still so very useful. For they could do things that she was not allowed to do directly. Gods had so many rules that it could be a real pain sometimes. Okay, so she wrote a lot of these rules, but at the time it made sense. Demigods were mortals. And mortals were dumb. They needed special treatment. Needed to be cared for like pets or else they would blunder into their own death. They _were_ mortal, after all. It was kind of their thing. It was an annoying inconvenience. For a dead hero was a useless hero. And Hera _hated_ useless things. So she tried to keep them alive for as long as possible. Which wasn't always easy.

She knew that all mortals die at some point. That was unavoidable. Even if she took the best care of her pets one day they will expire. It was part of being mortal. They would die of something one day. Be it from old age or sickness or battle. Doesn't matter, they would die. Hera could not prevent that. All she could do was delay the inevitable. That's it. It was by far the worst part of pet ownership: Losing the pet. She really hated giving them up to Hades. He had enough heroes to play with already. She did not want to give him more than she had to.

Of course when a demigod dies a god could simply create another. _Unless,_ you happen to be Hera that is. For she could not _create_ her own. It would go against her very nature. She had to remain loyal to her lout of a husband. For she was the goddess of fidelity and marriage. That meant that she could not go around his back and create some bastard. And even though it was a distasteful act she wished that she could do it. For demigods were so very useful. Alas, she could not see herself giving birth to those little bastards. For she found mortals quite disgusting and could not see herself mating with any of them. Even if her nature would allow it. It seemed that she was doomed to never to create her own useful bastards. She had to rely on the ones created by others. It was a frustrating state of affairs indeed.

It was why she convinced her husband to let her play with someone else's demigods. She was bored and wanted a pet to play with. So, once every century she could interfere in a quest. She could help or hinder them. However, she wasn't allowed to straight up kill them. Beyond that, she had free reign. No god or goddess could raise a stink without having to deal with Zeus. Which almost no one wanted to do. Save maybe for her brothers. They would get touchy if their children got too roughed up. She had to be careful with them. Beyond that, she was good. No one would mess with her. Making the deal far too amusing to be able to pass up. Zeus would not stop her. So long as she was quick about it that is.

Zeus hated her obsession with demigods. Particularly, _his_ demigods. He would rather that she leave his children alone. Alas, if he did not want to deal with her wrath then he had to indulge her. Let her play her games. Mess around with their heads. It kept her quieter and more obedient. She was even willing to look the other way more often when he 'got down to business.' Overall, she was a less-jealous wife. Which he appreciated greatly. So, he made an agreement with her that left a bad taste in his mouth, but kept her quiet. So he went along with it.

After a few centuries the agreement lost it's luster. It was no longer enough. She needed more. She needed a demigod of her own. One that she was free to play with as she pleased. So, she renegotiated the agreement. She could still interfere with a quest once a century, but she would _now_ receive one Zeus's demigods as her personal pet. She could do with that demigod as she pleased. Save kill it. He did not want _any_ of his children murdered by her. In fact, that was also part of the agreement. She was not allowed to mess with any other of his children ever again. Nor harm them in anyway. He would not tolerate that. She may only control one of his children at a time. The rest were off limits. Zeus was very clear about that. Their deal would be off if she reneged in anyway. She did not want that.

She loved playing the role of patron. Even if she hated the little bastard. She could pretend that she was their 'loving mother'. Take care of them the way the others took care of their bastards. She would teach them to become better than their pig of a father. Send them off to risk life and limb on heroic quests. Which would help them rise above their mortal existence and become true heroes. In other words, Hera was having the time of her life. It made his sexual escapades almost bearable.

Sadly, no hero lasts forever. They eventually die and the difficult process of choosing a new bastard begins. This was also part of their agreement. She could pick one new demigod to keep after the previous one died. Starting the process of training all over again. It was an exciting time for Hera indeed. With Zeus' veracious appetite she had the pick of the litter. The best of the best to claim as her own. And her husband could not stop her! Hera would always take her time and choose wisely. For there were no do-overs. Once she choose that was it. She could not pick another one until _that_ one died. She had to be precise. She preferred to claim a younger specimen over a more mature model. For they were a lot easier to mold than their older siblings. Yes, it took longer for them to be useful, but the payoff was worth it. They tended to be more loyal and docile if raised properly. She could easily scare the fear of god into them. Particularly, if their annoying mothers were removed form the picture early on. Technically, that was against celestial law, but it didn't really matter. It was only Zeus's children that she was messing with. And he was willing to look the other way. Leaving her in the clear to snatch the child as soon as it was out of diapers. She would leave the bastard's mother to _that_ task. That was beneath her.

The system worked great until it all came to grinding halt. Another great prophecy was made. It predicted that one of children of the three elder gods would make a decision that would either save Olympus or raze it. A worrying prophecy indeed. For it foretold the end of her family. Which she could not tolerate losing under any circumstances. It was at the very core of her being. She could not afford to lose it. Not now, not ever. Something had to be done. A sacrifice had to be made in order to preserve her family. Unfortunately, that meant that Zeus would not be having anymore demigods. Making it impossible to replace the one that she lost.

She understood her husband's decision to forgo having any more mortal children. And indeed at the time she even supported it. There was nothing that the goddess of marriage loved more than fidelity. If Zeus was serious about abstaining from mortal women then how could Hera say no? It was the very thing that she harped on for centuries! "Zeus, stay away from those damned mortals!" She told him over and over again. And yet he did not listen. He kept siring little bastards with those women. Pissing off his wife in the process. Until the great prophecy that is. Now, he made a concerted effort to 'keep it in his pants.' He stayed away from mortal women, even those whom he found devastatingly beautiful. He remained loyal to his wife. Exactly as she always wanted. Yet, it was for the wrong reason: It was not due to loyalty or concern for her. Instead, it was due to the fear of a terrible prophecy. To preserve the family and life itself on Earth. Something that she supported full heartily at the time. She didn't care about his reasons, he was staying true to her.

Alas, it was not as good as she hoped it would be. While Zeus chose to stay away from mortal women he did not pay more attention to her. If anything he paid even less attention to her. He treated her as if it was all her fault. Like she wanted it all to happen. How little he understood her. Hera would never do that. Yes, she wanted Zeus to stop having romantic interludes with random females, but she would never threaten her family to do it. For she loved them more than she loved her husband. She would never threaten them. It was not in her nature. Not that he cared. He blamed her for anyway. He looked at her with distain whenever they were alone. Hell, he hadn't touched her in over a half a century. He just kept running off with dammed nature spirits! It would almost drive a goddess to cheat on her husband, _almost_. Again, that goddess of fidelity issue got in the way. It was quite annoying. For husband was a worse than the bastards that he sired. He insisted on ruining her fun. Why couldn't he remain loyal to her?

As the decades wore on she began to develop a bit of an itch herself. All of her playthings had long turned to dust. Zeus had no more demigods. So, she could not pick a new one for herself. She had no one to play with. All she could do was watch as the other gods and goddesses had their fun. They kept siring children and sending them off on quests. Quests which she could not involved with. Unless she wanted to spend her 'once in a century card.' Then wait for the next hundred years before she could interfere again. That would not do. Hera needed a new plaything. She needed to send someone on a quest. To watch them fight for their life. And to shower them with gifts. In other words, Hera was bored out of her mind. She had begun to hate that dammed pact. It ruined all her fun.

Then one day after over 60 years Zeus screwed up. He found a mortal woman far too tempting to stay away from. He found her so invigorating that he bedded her not once, but twice. Once in his Greek form and then once in his Roman. She had hit pay dirt. She had found herself a demigod! Hera threw a fit. She pretended that she was more upset than she really was. She rubbed his failure in his face. Then threatened to tell the others of misdeeds. Which would have put _both_ children at risk. That was not something that she wanted, but Zeus did not need to know that. She also threatened divorce for the millionth time. Even though she couldn't divorce him if she tried. It wasn't in her nature. Finally, she demanded that one of those bastards to be given to her as tribute. She threw herself into the role of jilted wife. Which wasn't too far from the truth. She did hate his little bastards and his propensity to make more. The only reason that she tolerated it was that it suited her needs. That's all. Otherwise, she would serious in her threats towards the little bastards.

After working on Zeus for a while, he gave way. He offered up his son to her. He did not allow her to choose. It was the boy or no one. He would let her to use him as she saw fit. So long as Hera stayed quiet and left his sister alone. Which she readily agreed to. For the boy was young and Roman. Hera or Juno would get to play with him with her Roman Aspect. Which suited her just fine. She had what she wanted. She wanted the boy. So what that other little bastard was still alive? She had what she wanted. And to hell with boy's mother. She had no say in this. Juno was the boy's mother now. He belonged to her. No one would get in her way. Just the way she liked it. Soon, she would have a plaything once again.

Taking possession of Jason was _almost_ as good as having one of her own. She could play with him and make him do whatever she wanted. He would have no say in the matter. He would bow down to her like a slave bows down to it's master. He would accept her as his patron. As his godly supporter. Accepting her help and her favor as required. It would be as it was before. She would be in business again!

Once he was properly trained, of course. A owner must _always_ take time to _properly_ instruct one's pets. Teach them right from wrong and beat fear into them. Indeed, that was the most important element of the equation. The boy had to fear the Queen of the Gods. Understand that he belonged to her. Accept that his father wouldn't help him. For Jupiter had used his son as a bribe to get her off his back. He would not lift a finger to help him. He would stay far away as his wife made a living hell of his life. The boy's fate was sealed. Jason was hers now. He could not escape his fate. He could only rise to it. Make his patron proud. Then, maybe, one day she would release him. So that she could get a younger and better model. One who hadn't learned to talk back.

Fortunately, the boy was Roman and they tended to respect authority a lot more than the Greeks. He may not love the Queen of gods, but he obeyed her. He played by her rules for now. He took her word as law. That was enough for Hera/Juno. She did not care if 'her' demigods loved her or not. All that mattered was that they obeyed. The rest was inconsequential. It was why she preferred the children of Jupiter over the children of Zeus. The Greeks were far more likely to talk back. Which Hera/Juno did not appreciate. Her pets needed to be loyal to a fault and die for her without question. Or else they were not worth her love. And if if that was the case then she 'retired' them then demanded another. So long as Zeus or Jupiter didn't know that she had anything to do with their 'retirement' then she was good. She would get another.

And she _always_ wanted another. For no other god would give her such free access to their children. Only her husband would tolerate her obsession. Would humor her. The others would block her at every turn. She couldn't have that. For Hera/Juno wanted more. She wanted so much more. She was entitled to everything! After all, she put up with a lout of a husband. She deserved a little fun once and a while, did she?

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it. That's Hera's Pets! What do you think of it? See you all next time!**_


	15. Story 17: A Missing Son

This is coming out a day late. For that I apologize. I'm afraid that I was too sick this weekend to publish. So, we are publishing today instead. Also, today is the second-last story of this series. With the last one being scheduled later on this week. I did not write many stories for the Heroes of Olympus series. Even if that is where I started writing. Anyway, let's get on with the story!

 **WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

STORY # 17: A MISSING SON

 _Set during the events of The Son of Neptune_

First, Zeus orders him to cut off all contact with his son. Then Percy dropped off the face of the Earth. It was almost as if he died, but he didn't. Poseidon knew what that felt like. The link between the two was not severed. It was only suppressed. Percy still existed somewhere, but he was hidden from his father's eyes. Likewise, Percy did not try to reach him in anyway. No thoughts or feelings bled over their link. It was like Perseus was stuck in a black void somewhere. Unaware of the passage of time or of what was happening around him. He was asleep somewhere. Yet he had no dreams. He had no thoughts of any kind. Which was unnatural for a living being. It was like he was switched off. Percy still existed, but he was not really alive. He was in limbo. Kept far way in a place that not even his father could reach. And yes, he had tried to wake Percy numerous times. Ignoring his brother's orders and risking a confrontation. He was desperate to make contact with him. Sadly, each time he failed. Percy would not respond. He did not notice a thing. He did not wake.

It was beyond frustrating. Poseidon was not used to being overpowered. To being denied something that he really wanted. Few could ever keep him from one of his children like this. Even if they put Percy in this state his father still should have been able to reverse the process. He was not able to do that. Which was the oddest thing about the situation. He should have been able to wake his son. Most beings knew to stay clear of Poseidon when he was on a war path. Knew better than to keep him from one of his children. They knew to clear out. To let him have what he wanted. Or else it would not be pretty. For Poseidon was not kind to those who kidnapped or hurt his children. It was suicide to try something like this. For Poseidon _would_ eventually find you and he _would_ remember this insult. Then he _would_ get his revenge. It was just a matter of time.

No, whoever did this did not fear Poseidon's wrath. Did not _care_ about his reaction. They must feel that they could handle him or else they wouldn't have tried it. Based on what had happened so far they _were_ right. He could not _wake_ his son. He could not reach past their barrier. That took a lot of power. Only a powerful being could do that. Anyone else would have been swept aside. They had to be at least as powerful as Poseidon if not stronger. No one else could attempt such a feat and succeed. The questions was _who_.

Yes, a Giant could easily pull off that feat. Sealing away a demigod and keeping them from their godly parent would take little effort. However, it was not their style. If they captured a hero they would be bragging about it. Parading them around so that their godly parent could see. Then they would torture them slowly to death. Assuming that they even bothered to do that at all. Most of the time, Giants preferred to simply kill their prey. Not play with it. Polybotes was an exception to that rule. He revealed in torturing Poseidon. He loved to make him watch. He would have dragged Percy into the sea then proceeded to systematically torture and kill him. That way he was in full view of his father and would survive longer to cause him pain. None of that happened. Poseidon did not hear a peep from Polybotes. Or any giant for that matter. They were completely silent. Leading him to believe that it was not _them_. It just wasn't their style. They wouldn't care about keeping Perseus hidden and in perfect status. They would _want_ Poseidon to watch. No, it was not them.

And yes, a Titan could easily keep Percy from him. They were as powerful as the gods. They could easily kidnap Perseus then hold him hostage. However, there were no active Titans on Earth right now. Most were either sent back to Tartarus or were in hiding. They were not interested in making trouble right now. They were too busy licking their wounds and planning their next revenge. They were not ready to confront Poseidon. No, it was unlikely to be one of them.

Sadly, that left only one likely possibility: One of his own kind was responsible for this. A god would be potentially strong enough to keep Poseidon at bay. Along with being skilled enough to keep a mortal in perfect status. Where they had no thoughts, no sensations, no feelings of any kind. That did not leave many possibilities. While many gods could contain a demigod this way few could ever overpower him. Particularly when he was provoked. They would have been swept aside and he would have been reunited with his son. He would not be kept out like this. Only three _might_ be able to achieve this feat: His brothers Zeus and Hades, and his sister Hera. No one else would be powerful enough to try.

He quickly ruled out his brother Hades. The underworld was in pandemonium right now. He did not have the time nor the resources to bother. As they say, he had his own shit to deal with. He did not have _time_ to kidnap his nephew. Nor would he care. Honestly, Hades preferred to keep to himself. He only messed with heroes when either he was provoked. Any other time he left them alone. _Even_ if he had grudge with one of them. It would not matter. All mortal beings die eventually. They could stay on earth forever. All he had to do was wait. Then he would have his fun. _There was no need to be hasty._ They had no choice. No one could stop him. When they died they were _his_. He did not need to resort to such tricks. He would wait for them. It was _that_ simple. He did not need to fight with his brother to do it. It was not him.

Poseidon doubted that it was his brother Zeus either. Yes, his brother was an asshole. Yes, he tended to fly off the handle. To shoot first and ask questions later. And yes, he would not care about pissing off his brother. That was all true, but he didn't play games like this. It was all too cloak and dagger for his tastes. If he wanted a mortal out of the way then he would just try to kill him directly. Or punish him in some horrible way. He would never bother with kidnapping and sealing someone away. He didn't work that way. It was far too indirect and it was not his style.

There was only one likely suspect: His sister, Hera. She _loved_ cloak and dagger games. She treated demigods like pawns or pets. She may care for them, but she also didn't care if they died. They were beneath her. She felt no shame or remorse for messing with their lives. Even her favored pet was subject to that treatment. She treated Jason horribly. Which the boy resented her for. He only went along with _her_ because he had no other choice. He was _her_ slave. Forced to be at her beck and call. For his brother had foolishly bartered his son away.

Personally, the idea sickened Poseidon. He would _never_ use _his_ child as a bargaining chip. Even as a means to appease his wife. Nor would he demand that of _his wife._ It was fundamentally wrong. The fool should have risked war and damnation for his son. It was his duty as his father. Alas, Zeus did not see it that way. He always kept his children at arm's length. For fear of that dammed prophecy. So what that one of them would kill him one day? That doesn't mean that _Jason_ was that child. Just as it didn't mean that it would be Ares or Hephaestus either. It could be, but it also could not be. The problem with prophecies is that they are often vague and self-fulfilling. Treating his children like this would very likely push one of them to that extreme. He could not treat them as if they were expendable. They were apart of him. They were family. Hopefully, one day he would understand that. Not that Poseidon had much hope for him. Zeus had been this way for thousands of years. He still hadn't learned a thing. At this point he was unlikely to learn and Poseidon was not going to teach him. He had to figure it out on his own. He would not get involved. It wasn't like Zeus was going to listen anyway.

Besides, Poseidon had his own problems to deal with. Most notably a missing son. He could not find Percy. Most likely Hera had him held up somewhere. Somewhere beyond his reach. So, he had no choice but to wait and watch. Then he might get a clue as where he was. For if it was Hera then she would make a move soon. He had to wait. She would be not be coy forever.

Then it happened. Suddenly, Zeus' son Jason appeared on a bus with two _greek_ demigods. Only Jason was a _Roman_ demigod, the son of Jupiter. He was not the son of his greek aspect. There was _no way_ that he should be on that bus with _those children_. The _mist_ should have _kept_ them apart. There was no mistake. _Hera or Juno_ _had sent him_. Jason was hers to do with as she pleased. There was no mistake. He was there on purpose. His patron was _making_ her move. _Placing_ her first _pawn_ on the board. _Percy_ would be the next. Poseidon was certain of it and he was _not_ happy. If she hurt Perseus then would be hell to pay. She should know better than to cross her brother. He would track her down and punish her. She should know better than to mess with his children. Poseidon was infuriated!

He did not know what her endgame was, but she was playing with fire. Not only was she messing with Percy but she was risking another world war. Didn't she remember the excruciating pain caused by the last one? How demigod turned on demigod. How the gods couldn't remember if they were Roman or Greek. Poseidon remembered. Oh how he remembered. He was not eager to renew that pain. He wanted to keep Jason away from the Greek demigods just as much as he wanted to keep Percy away from the Romans. This was going to be a nightmare. That was obvious to anyone with a brain. Alas, his sister didn't have one. Otherwise, she would've never tried something this stupid. Something this dangerous. She was leading them down the path of destruction.

And yet there was nothing that Poseidon to do about it. He couldn't interfere directly with her plans. Not until Zeus gave him permission to act. But of course the fool was silent. Opting to ignore his wife instead of controlling her. He just didn't seem to care. By that time changed though it would be too late. She would be their undoing. The Greeks and the Romans would be at each other's throats again. Splitting their personalities apart again.

He had to find away to mess with her plans before it was too late. He could not wait for his brother to see the light. He had to act and he had to act now. Only, he would have to find a more indirect way to do it. For Zeus would be on his case if he did not. His only option was to use Tyson. Who is not bound by Zeus's order or Celestial law. He could interfere in mortal affairs on behalf of his father. He _could_ search for Percy even if Poseidon could not. Just as he _could_ protect Percy from the Romans. All Poseidon needed to do was point him in the right direction. The rest would be up to Tyson. Hopefully, he would find his brother before was too late. Before the Romans realized the truth. For if Perseus died as a result of this then he would never forgive his sister. For no one messed with his children and got away with it. No one. Not even his sister. She needed to watch herself. For Poseidon was on a war path. No one was safe. Not even the Queen of the Gods.

* * *

 ** _We'll see you next time for the final story!_**


	16. Story 18-19: Dull AcheCurse of Poseidon

So, I intended to post a couple weeks ago. That didn't happen - sorry. Life got crazy. As it always does. At last though I am posting the final two stories. Which will complete this collection. Both are Poseidon centric stories. Since it was my obsession with him that got this whole series started. It is fitting to have him take us out.

After this I plan to go into hiatus again. When I will come back I do not know. What story will be published - again - I do not know. We will find out when we get there. With an upcoming wedding in just under two months I will be very busy. So, I will be away until June at the earliest. Then we shall see. Anyway, enough talking - let's get on to the stories!

 **WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

A DULL ACHE

 _A story set within the events of the Son of Neptune_

Poseidon didn't know _who_ he was more angry at: _His_ brother or _his_ brother's wife. First, Zeus makes the order preventing all contact with their mortal children. An paranoid action even for him. Then his wife adducted his son and wiped his memory. She kept him hidden for months. Then threw him in the Wolf House, a place where all Roman Demigods start their journey. Which was the last place that a Greek demigod should be. Perseus Jackson was not supposed to take that Journey. He was _not_ the son of Neptune. He was the son of _Poseidon._ There was a difference. One that Hera or Juno clearly forgot. Gods, how he hated his sister sometimes.

Now, Perseus wandered the streets of San Francisco dazed and confused. He could not remember _who_ or _what_ he was. Only vague impressions of the person he once was remained. Every time he tried to remember he was rewarded with this dull ache. He could not remember his family, his love, or what he was. He did not understand _why_ he kept being attacked. He just knew that he was. Percy was utterly clueless. That only served to increase his panic. Which bled through their link. Causing his father even more pain.

What made it worse was that Percy didn't try to contact him anymore. He didn't even know that his father existed. That had been taken from him. Removed by jealous Queen playing a dangerous game. There were no more sacrifices made in his name. No more requests for help. Or requests shoot the breeze. It was all gone. Percy did not know that Poseidon was there to help him. So, he did not reach out. He kept to himself. He tried to deal with his pain and confusion on his own. Which worked as about as well as one might imagine it would. It failed horribly and for that Poseidon blamed his sister, not Percy.

She caused all of this. Why, he wasn't quite sure. Sure, it was part of some bigger game that she was playing. That was obvious. For yes, Hera was spiteful, but this was far more than that. For she was risking the stability of their family. For if she kicked off a war between the demigods they would all feel it. She remembered how much demigods effect their parents, right? There was a reason _why_ they kept them apart. It wasn't for fun. It was for a far more important reason. They tend to kill each other and drive their parents insane. Along with weaken them significantly. Why in Hades was she risking that again?

Normally, in a situation like this Poseidon would have interfered. He would have appeared in person and tried to restore the lost memories directly. It may or may not have worked since he was not the god that took them away, but he would have tried anyway. It was his duty as his father to try and help. Anything _had_ to be better than this. Poor Perseus that no idea what was up or down. He was a danger to himself and others like this. As his father, it was his responsibility to help as best he could. Only, he couldn't. Zeus had not lifted his no contact order. Poseidon could not do a thing about this situation. All he could do was sit and watch and stew in his juices.

At least he could not interfere directly. That did not prevent him from sending others to help. He could send Oceanids to work with their naiad cousins and provide Percy assistance. They gave him subtle hints as to where to go and what to do. They suggested that he had the power to control the water. Which took them a few tries to get that point across. At least Hera had not taken Riptide. So he had some fangs before he figured out powers again. The Naiads even had several goes at healing his memory. They tried to heal Perseus while he slept. It didn't work. They did not have enough power to counter Hera, but at least they tried. It was more than what his father could do. For he was hampered by Zeus' order. He was still forbidden from contacting Percy directly. He could not attempt to heal Percy in person. It was the best that he could do.

The longer this farce went on the angrier Poseidon got. The fear and confusion remained. Percy ended being pushed into the Roman camp. Exactly where his father _did not_ want him to be. This was a really bad idea. While Percy would mean well this would certainly kick off a war between the two sides again. The last thing that they needed was for the Roman demigods to realize that the Greek ones exist again. They were always the aggressors. They would attack Camp Half Blood again. They would try to kill their greek brothers and sisters. Then they would all have a splitting headaches for months if not years! He would not be sure whether he was _Poseidon_ or _Neptune_. The two sides of himself would go to war yet again. Then it would be utter agony. And the world would feel its effects. This could not be allowed to happen! They could not be allowed to mingle again!

Alas, he had no control over his sister. Nor did he have any ability to stop this meeting of worlds. It would all come crashing down. And it would be _her_ fault. She _had_ to start playing with heroes again. She had to start messing about. She couldn't leave things well enough alone. She just _had_ to torture _his_ son. To risk utter chaos on a whim. It was insane! He didn't know _where_ she was, but he was considering getting revenge on her. Like her crazy husband might do. Surely, Zeus did not want the son of his Roman Aspect in Camp Half-blood. Yes, he was hers to play with. That didn't matter. For this was far bigger than one little demigod. His presence in Camp Half-blood could destabilize things over there! Surely, his brother would agree that this crazy plan _had_ to be stopped. Before it was too late.

Only, he knew that it was already too late. Percy was arriving at Camp Jupiter with an aspect of Juno on his back. With monsters chasing him had no choice but to move forward. He had to wash way his invulnerability in order to cross into the camp. Losing his only advantage he had left. Now, the war would begin. Oh, it may not begin right away, but it would begin. Camp Jupiter would become aware of the Greek demigods again and it would all come crashing down. And there was nothing that Poseidon could do to stop it. He would blame his brother and his wife for this. It was so very much their fault. Oh, how he hated his family so much.

* * *

 **WORDS OF THE DIVINE**

THE CURSE OF POSEIDON

 _Set within the events of the House of Hades and beyond._

Poseidon/Neptune was in immense pain. His Greek and Roman sides were at war with each other. Causing a headache like no other. He tried to make sense of it all. He tried to stabilize his personalities but nothing worked. He was stuck. Trapped in his own mind. Unable to help himself or anyone else. He was completely and utterly useless. He absolutely hated that. Days passed into weeks and yet there was no relief. His greek and roman demigods continued to fight each other. It frustrated him but he could do nothing to stop it. For he could not directly interfere in the demigod lives. Even if it was causing him pain. He had to sit there and just deal with it. And boy did he have to deal with it. It was agony!

Every-so-often he would get flashes of clarity. Moments where he could think. Where the pain wasn't so bad. In those moments, he would often see his children and what they were up to. He would see them struggle and fight. He could feel their pain. He wanted to reach out and help, but he couldn't. For these moments were far too brief and fleeting to do much of anything.

What he did know was that many of his children were back from dead. It was hard to tell in this state. However, he did know that they were of both his Greek and Roman aspects. A part of him was happy to see them again, but their presence here was bitter-sweet. For they were some of his worst children; murderers, thieves, and monsters in their own right. Worse still, they had turned on him. They sided with Gaea and were brought back by her. Now they were actively working to bring him down. That was unforgivable. It was his responsibility to deal with them. Yet, he could not. The pain was too much and his focus was too fleeting to even try.

The longest that he could think clearly were when his son Perseus was in danger. He was his only living demigod right now. And the only one who was still loyal. He just hadn't gotten around to having more children since the pact had been dissolved. There were far too many problems recently. He didn't have time to give Percy any new brothers or sisters yet. As a result, Percy had stolen the limelight. Gotten more of his father's attention than many of his siblings ever had. He was special to him. Both his Roman and Greek sides agreed on that. Neither wanted to see him dead. He was a good son and that meant a lot to him. He would fight like hell to keep him. When Percy was in danger he could almost make sense of things. He was Poseidon. Not Neptune. His son was in danger. He needed him! Yet, despite his clarity he could still do nothing. For that moment was gone as soon as it arrived. Percy was on his own. His father could not help.

From time to time, he would see Percy fighting for his life and for Olympus. Watch him work himself to exhaustion. Or see him fighting one of his brothers. He hated that part the most. It was not right for Percy to be forced to fight. Brothers should help each other not try to tear each other apart. It was one more reason why Poseidon wanted to punish his son Chrysaor. He had a habit of going after his brothers. He reveled in their pain. Enjoyed humiliating then killing them. A fact forgotten by time, but not by his father. He remembered it very well.

Poseidon was never able to properly punish his son. For no one hurt his children. Not even one of his other children. He would not tolerate that. It was an unwritten rule that you left the sons and daughters of Poseidon/Neptune alone if you wanted to live. For Daddy was so much worse than they could ever be. He jealously guarded them all. Particularly the young ones like Percy. He still needed his father's protection. Chrysaor was far older and should have known better. He should have left his siblings alone. He had no idea how much he was pissing off his father. Either that or maybe he did. That's why he stayed in the Ancient Lands. To stay away from his father's wrath. Not that he could do much about it right now. Poseidon/Neptune couldn't stop them from fighting even if they fought in his palace! He could barely focus on anything long enough to help. Again, Percy was on his own.

The only thing that he could do to help was remain silent. To not reach out to Percy. Otherwise, the boy would be overwhelmed with the struggle inside him. He would hear his father's Roman and Greek sides fighting with with each other. That would distract him at a critical moment. Then Percy _might_ die. His father would not allow that. Perseus was far too precious to lose. At least not yet! He was his favorite son. Percy represented the best sides of himself. Loyal, honest, caring, selfless, and honorable. He didn't fight for himself. Instead, he fought for others and to protect what he loved. His father loved that about him the most. No, he could not lose Percy. Not yet. He was only seventeen!

Thankfully, Percy survived his encounter with Chrysaor. He even managed to do it without harming his brother. Yet another reason why he loved that boy. Perseus was amazing. Hard to believe that he was real. What did Poseidon do to deserve such a good son? He still wondered that to this day. Percy had no idea how much his father was proud of him. Just as he had no idea how bad some of his siblings could be. Or how remarkable he was. Or how much Poseidon regretted telling Percy that he was a mistake. It was true, but that didn't mean that Percy was unwanted. He He was his son. Of course he was wanted. How he was born was irrelevant. What mattered was that they were family. That was bond that could never be broken. Poseidon/Neptune always took care of his children. He loved them all. Even the ones that he hated. That would never change. Regardless of what happened. He wished that Perseus understood that. Hell, he wished that the others knew that too. It make his life so much better.

Time marched on and Poseidon/Neptune found more moments of clarity. Now, it was almost always when Percy was in trouble. He saw his son fight with a bunch of insane Naiads who tried to drown him. Drown his son! The very idea was absurd. It was like a slap in the face. No one drowns a son of Poseidon. No one! It pissed him off so much that he was able focus long enough to actually help Percy for a change. He willed extra water to flow from the cornucopia that he and Jason were controlling. It wasn't as much help as he wanted to offer, but it did the trick. Percy survived. That was all that mattered. He lived to fight another day.

Not long afterwards Percy was in trouble again. This time he was being dragged into Tartarus. However, this time there was nothing that Poseidon could about it. Sure, the pain focused him but there was nothing around Percy to utilize. He was underground with no water. He could have shook the ground, but that would only doom him faster. Poseidon could do nothing but stand by and watch his son be pulled over the edge. Completely and utterly helpless to stop it. Of course, he wouldn't let Annabeth's hand go. Even if his father wanted him too. He was far too much like Poseidon to ever do that. He jealously guarded what he loved. He was drawn to her. He couldn't help it. He was moved by the tides.

He just wished that he hadn't chosen Athena's daughter, that's all. There were plenty of other girls out there to choose from. Why Annabeth? It confused the hell out of his father. Then again, you cannot choose who you fall in love with. He knew that all too well. He had fallen in love too many times to count. They tended to catch him off guard. To bowl him over. He was helpless to do anything other than love them. Love was not kind. It was not gentle. It was as raw and powerful as the sea itself. You could not ignore it's call. Even if you wanted to. It was how Perseus was born in the first place. He wanted to resist Sally, really he did. He just couldn't. Just as Percy could not resist Annabeth. It was not in his nature. His father could not punish him for that. The world would sadly do it for him. Like being dragged down to Tartarus. It was his punishment for pursuing Athena's daughter. There was nothing more that Poseidon could do for him. He was on his own. For his father's power could not reach that far.

Poseidon/Neptune did not know at first if they survived. It was hard to say. For the pit was beyond his sight. His power could not reach there. Tartarus kept things out just as well as it kept things in. Percy's powers would still work, but he would not be able to rely on his father. Even under normal circumstances Poseidon would barely be able to help. The link would be extremely weak. Now, it was almost completely broken. Poseidon only had a vague idea of his whereabouts. That was about it. Nothing more. It was too hard to focus. He could not search for his son. Not when he was in tartarus and not when his father was in this condition. Percy was on his own.

As time passed it became harder and harder to maintain the connection. His headache only increased. He now shifted between his forms almost constantly. The horrible clarity that Perseus provided was long gone. He couldn't maintain any one persona for very long. It was too painful to try. He had to wait until this all ended to be able to find Percy. By that time it might be too late. Percy could be gone. Consumed by the pit. For few living things ever made it out of there. Percy was resourceful and strong though. He had Athena's daughter with him. He had a fighting chance It wasn't that much, but it was all Poseidon had. For Percy was his only hope now. Their tenuous connection was the only thing keeping him sane. That kept him Poseidon. He needed his son now more than ever. If only he had a good connection to the boy. If he knew what was happening to him!

Alas, he only received the faintest of impressions from him now. He could still feel Percy's pain and fear sometimes, but it did not last. A flash of white hot pain would race through him. Force him into his Greek form then disappear into nothingness. He could almost hear his son scream. But that about it. He would get no more. He could not see his son or tell for sure that he was still there. His only hint that he was alive would be the next shock. It was maddening. He hated having to rely on this to tell if Percy was still alive. He wanted to see him. He wanted to help. Alas, he could not. Percy was beyond his reach.

Some father he was. He could not help his son when he needed him most. He could not save his boy. He was utterly powerless to do a thing. Gods, how he hated that.

This went on for what seemed like forever before anything changed. Poseidon only had vague impressions of Percy that would fade away almost as quickly as they appeared. Then one day, he could almost see his son. He just lost a battle with a beast of the pit. Pain flowed over to him like a river. It unified his two halves. Something that hadn't happened since his disappearance. He could almost make out his son's pleas. He was begging with someone. Then it was gone. His father could hear him no more. Leaving him at a loss.

Shortly after the connection was reestablished. Now, he could clearly hear Percy. However, his words were all jumbled up. They came out in both in Greek and English. None of it made any sense. He was delirious. What was clear was that Percy was in serious trouble. He was almost grateful when the pain receded and he stopped hearing his son's voice. Feeling his son's pain was almost worse than his headache and confusion. He would have gladly taken the pain if that meant that Perseus would be spared. Alas, that was not possible. His son was dying and there was nothing that he could do about it. All he could was sit and wait. And see if the pain returns. What terrible thing for any parent to go through.

Still, each time Percy's pain found him he was able to focus. In that moment, he was Poseidon not Neptune. He was the god of the seas. He could think clearly. Yet, he was still useless. For he could do nothing to help his son. It was disgraceful. It made him angry. So very angry. It was that rage that united his two halves once again. Both sides of his personality agreed that this affront could not be tolerated. No one hurt one of his children and got away with it. He would find each and everyone of the ones responsible for Percy's torment and punish them personally. He didn't care how long it took, but he would find them. They would be sorry for what they've done. Percy would be avenged. He would make sure of it.

As he stewed began about the ones responsible for all this. His first thought was about that spider, Arachne. She had never caused him trouble before. No, she was obsessed with Athena and her children. She never went after one of his children before. Unfortunately, her last target happened to Annabeth Chase. Who happened to be the one that Percy was in love with. Poseidon had not been watching the battle between and Annabeth and Arachne. For he didn't give a damm about it's result. It wasn't his child. He had no stake in the battle. It only pissed him off when she dragged Percy down to the depths of Tartarus. She doomed Percy to this fate. She would suffer the next time she emerged on this plane. She had no idea with whom she was messing with.

Truthfully, Poseidon did not know what exactly happened next. He did not know if Arachne was responsible for all of his pain. For he could not see clearly down there. He doubted that she could have done all this though. She was weak. She couldn't have caused Percy that much pain. It was impossible. Something else must have gotten him. He didn't know what that was, but he would figure it out. Then he would get them. Getting near his ocean would not be a wise idea. Assuming they perk their heads out of Tartarus that is. They will find that Poseidon had many ways to punish his enemies. Not all them included death. Nope, that was far too kind of a fate for them. He would make sure that they suffer. Just as they made his son suffer.

He would never forgive them for this. He would get his revenge. He didn't know how. He didn't know when, but he would get it. Percy would be avenged. They had no idea who they was messing with. But they would eventually. He would make sure of that. That was the only thought keeping him sane. He would punish all those responsible for hurting for hurting his son. He didn't care about his pain. He cared more about Perseus than a splitting headache. He would find them. Then they would pay.

Suddenly, he could sense Perseus. He was alive! He was scared out of his mind, but alive. It lessened Poseidon's rage a touch, but only a touch. His boy was fine. He was still fighting out there, somewhere in Tartarus. It was gone in an instant. Followed by an even weaker connection, but it didn't matter. For his son was alive. He could get out of this. And when he did his father would be waiting. Then together they would punish all the ones who offended the Sea God.

* * *

 _ **That's it for this collection. I thank you all for reading and reviewing! I hope that you continue to read my work - Alley.**_


End file.
